Mémoire
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Newt vit dans le Bloc depuis un an. Mais un jour, il va rencontrer une personne très spéciale qui va changer sa vie... A jamais !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Encore une nouvelle fiction, oui, je sais ! mais pour les traductions, j'avance à vitesse fulgurante, c'est vrai ! J 'étais en stage la semaine dernière, et je passais ma vie à traduire (A l'Office de Tourisme, tout va bien !)**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle traduction va vous plaire, c'est un amour passionné et à prise rapide (comme la colle, héhé... pardon...)**

**BREF !**

**Cette fiction est l'oeuvre de RUNNER et JAMES DASHNER, rien ne m'appartient (et je hais ça !)**

**PS : Si vous avez des questions, posez les directement à l'auteur (runners) !**

**Cliquez ici si vous avez des questions ou si vous voulez lire l'original !**

**PDV de Newt**

"Salut, Newt." Dit alors Minho.

"Quoi de neuf, mec ? T'es prêt pour une nouvelle journée dans le Labyrinthe ?" Bien avant que je puisse répondre, l'alarme se mit à sonner.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? On a déjà eu un nouveau il y a trois semaines et la nourriture est arrivé hier, alors pourquoi ça sonne ?! » criais-je à Minho. « Tu crois que j'en sais plus que toi ? ». Puis nous nous dirigeâmes en courant jusqu'à la Boite.

Alby y était déjà. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le Labyrinthe ? » cria-t-il. Je l'ignorai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?! Pourquoi l'alarme sonne ?! » « On va avoir un nouveau tocard dans quelques minutes. »

Je regarda Minho, confus, mais ne disant rien.

« Hey, vous deux ! Quand allez-vous ramener vos culs dans le Labyrinthe et chercher une sortie ?! » cria Alby encore une fois.

« Pas aujourd'hui, frère, pas aujourd'hui. »

**- 30 minutes plus tard -**

La Boite venait juste d'arriver. Je l'ouvrit et bondissa à l'interieur. Je vis alors quelqu'un dans un coin. C'était… une fille !

Elle se releva et… me sauta au cou pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Newt, oh mon dieu, je t'ai trouvé ! » cria-t-elle la tête enfouie dans mon cou Puis elle m'embrassa.

J'entendis un tas de « Wouhwou » mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de m'embrasser pour autant. Le baiser était passionné, profond et…. Attends, mais a quoi je pense ?! Je ne la connais pas, si ?

Je la repoussais loin de moi quand elle dit alors « Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi. » et elle attrapa sa tête dans ses mains et chuchota « Ils l'ont fait. » et elle s'évanouissa.

Juste avant qu'elle tombe au sol, je me projetta pour la rattraper. Je leva les yeux et vit alors que tout le monde me regardais. Je sortis de la Boite , la fille dans les bras et Alby commença à me crier dessus.

« Bordel, c'était quoi, ça ?! » Je vis Minho. Il avait un sourire narquois. « Waouh, elle est là que depuis cinq minutes et tu peux pas garder tes lèvres loin d'elle, hein ? »

Je l'ignora et me retourna face à Alby. Il semblait confus et en colère.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« T'es sûr ? Parce-qu'elle semble te connaitre, elle. »

« J'en prie, Alby ! Je ne me souviens pas de qui elle est ! » Criais-je. Je fis volte-face pour voir tous les autres Blocards m'observer.

« Je l'amène voir Jeff . » puis je commença à m'éloigner d'eux quand Minho me rejoignit.

« Elle est froide. » dis-je

« Oh, t'es inquiet pour ta petite copine ? »

« Ferme-là ! C'est pas ma petite amie. » et je marcha loin de lui aussi.

Dix minutes plus tard

« Hey Jeff ! » dis-je, marchant dans la pièce. Il ne me regarda pas tout de suite.

« Salut, Newt. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? A propos de ta petit... » A ce moment même, il se retourna et vit mon joli petit ange… » Attend, est-ce que je suis réellement en train de penser ça ?! Je ne connais même pas son prénom !

« WOW » dit-il « Alors voici la célèbre copine de Newt ? »

« Elle n'est pas... laisse tomber… Tu faire quelque chose pour elle ? »

« Ouais, mets-la sur ce lit, je vais voir Clint et on va prendre soin d'elle. »

« Merci . »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et ta petite amie ) »

« C'est pas ma… » mais il était déjà dehors.

Elle est magnifique. _Attends, quoi ?! Je ne sais même pas qui elle est !_ me dis-je à moi-même et la regardant en même temps.

**ENVIRON UNE HEURE PLUS TARD**

« Comment va-t-elle ? » entendis-je Alby entrant dans la chambre

« Pas encore reveillée…» « Désolé à propos de… tu sais quoi. » Lui dis-je alors. Je ne voulais vraiment pas discuter avec aucun d'entre eux mais je devais des excuses à Alby alors…

« C'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu ne te rappelle plus de rien, tout comme moi et les autres… C'est juste que ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. »

« Alors on fait la paix. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Ouais, maintenant viens avec moi. On va faire un Rassemblement dans dix minutes. »

« Je préfère rester avec elle. »

« Elle ira bien. On y va. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait organiser le Rassemblement à son réveil. Peut-être qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à nous dire ? »

« Bonne idée. Je vais annuler le rassemblement et t'amener un peu de bouffe, okay ?

« Mhm. »

Je ne l'écoutais pas parce-que je regardais la fille. Elle était tellement belle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets blonds, elle était petite, belle, des lèvres et des joues rosées. Elle était parfaite. « Fait chier ! Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! Je ne la connais pas, ça veut dire que JE NE PEUX PAS TOMBER AMOUREUX D'ELLE.

« Hé, mec, ça va ? » j'entendis Minho et le regarda.

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Tu me manques ! » me lança-t-il se qui nous fit rigoler.

« Sinon, la vraie raison ? »

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Quoi »

« Fait pas comme si tu m'avais pas entenud, mais sérieusement, tu dois te reposer, je vais garder un œil sur elle. »

« Non, merci. »

« Newt »

« Minho »

« D'accord. Tu te soucies vraiment d'elle. »

« Elle est juste… »

« Juste quoi ? »

« Juste… » Mais je ne pus pas finir ma phrase, elle commença à se réveiller.

« Aïe » dit-elle respirant fortement. Elle commença à s'assoir mais elle sembla avoir bon mal de tête et recommença à tomber mais je l'attrapai.

« Doucement, la nouvelle. Tout va bien se passer.» Je la regardai. Elle était terrifiée. Je lui souria, mais elle ne me regardait même pas.

« Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? » Juste avant que je puisses répondre, elle regarda Minho, Gally, Alby et puis enfin elle me regarda et dit : « Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Wow. C'est pas de chance. Elle t'a embrassé et là, elle ne te reconnait même pas. » dit alors Minho avec un petit sourire narquois.

« La ferme ! » je lui lança et regarda la fille. « Ne l'écoute pas. Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je… C'est… Elle semblait terrifiée. « Je suis Julia. »

« C'est un très beau prénom. Je suis Newt et voici Minho, Alby et Gally » lui dis-je.

« Salut les garçons. » elle souria et leur adressa : « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« On t'expliquera tout demain. Maintenant, s'il te plait, dis-moi si tu te souviens d'autres trucs ? »

« Non. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'avait volé tous mes souvenirs. » Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

« Shh… Tout va bien. Quelqu'un nous ont pris les nôtres aussi. » Je la serra contre moi. J'aurais voulu que cette étreinte soit éternelle.

« Mhm. » Quoi, Minho ?! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Je la laisse partir et elle nous regarda pour dire « Où sommes-nous »

« Oh ouais, nous sommes ravis de d'accueillir dans le Bloc. » lui dit Alby avec un grand sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Message de la traductrice : Hello les champignons au caramel ! ENFIN LE CHAPITRE DEUX (bon, j'ai posté le un il y a moins d'une heure mais bon...)

Je voulais juste vous dire que je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe (mon correcteur automatique m'a lâchée, il corrige en polonais uniquement, va savoir pourquoi..;) et mon clavier me mets des points-virgules partout ! C'est l'enfer !

Bonne lecture !

Hello my little caramel mushrooms ! here's the chapter two at last (well, I uptaded one hour ago but anyway...) I just wanted to tell you that I apologies for every spelling mistakes (my automatic spell-checker is just gone, it's only correct as if it was in polish, just slim it...)

and my keyboard put a lot of semi-colons everywhere ! it's hell !

Have a good bloody-reading !

PS : TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER, si vous avez des questions, posez-les à l'auteure ou posez-les à moi et je lui traduirais pour qu'elle y répondes et je re-traduirais la réponse !

**PDV de Julia**

"Où est-ce que je vais dormir" demandais-je. "Hmmm…. On a aucune chambre de libre pour l'instant alors… "Elle peut rester dans ma chambre pour quelques jours." Dit alors Newt juste avant qu'Alby n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. « T'es d'accord ? » me demanda Alby

« Ouais. » et je me retourna vers Newt. « Si ce n'est pas un problème pour toi. » « C'est même un plaisir. » dit-il et me lança un sourire, que je lui retourna. « Va-y ,alors, il se fait tard. Demain, je te montrerais le Bloc, mais maintenant repose-toi, d'accord ? » me dit Alby.

J'acquiesca seulement. « Viens, je t'amène jusqu'à ma chambre. » me lança Newt. « Bonne nuit. » dis-je à Minho, Alby et Gally et m'en alla avec Newt en direction de sa chambre.

Nous étions en chemin vers la chambre de Newt silencieusement et depuis cinq minutes, nous étions devant les portes avec le nombre 2. Newt l'ouvrit et dit alors « Bienvenue dans mon palace. » et je souria. J'entra et vit une chambre assez étroite avec une petite fenêtre. Je m'y approcha et regarda le Bloc avec tous les garçons. Je vis également de petits bâtiments. « C'est vous qui avez bâti tout ça ? » demandais-je. « Non, certaines maisons étaient déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés. Mais les Constructeurs ont bâti des maisons où l'on peut dormir. Gally est le chef des Constructeurs. Il va te construire quelque chose. » Je lui souriais seulement et il me retourna le geste.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là " le questionnais-je

"Un an."

"Et qui étaient les premier, ici ?"

« Moi, Minho, Alby et quelques autres gars. » répondit-il. Il me regardais mais ne souriasi plus.

« Je suis désolée. »

"Ne le sois pas."

Il y eu à ce moment-là un silence embarrassant.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant. Demai, Alby te montrera notre « maison ». J'accepta et me retourna. Il n'y avait qu'un lit alors je me préparais à dormir sur le sol quand quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ma taille. C'était Newt. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et chuchota dans mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais dormir » Répondis-je

« Mais le lit est là. » m'indiqua-t-il le lit.

« Mais c'est le tien et il n'y en a qu'un seul ici alors… »

« Je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur le sol. » Cela n'avait rien d'une question. Maintenant, je le voyaius, il me souriait. Mon dieu, son sourire est magnifique.

« Mais.. » Il m'interrompit

« Je vais dormir sur le sol. » Il me prit dans ses bras avant que je puisse protester et me posa sur le lit. « Ne penses même pas à négocier avec moi ) » Il s'en alla et s'allongea sur le sol.

« Newt ? »

« Ouais ? »

"Est-ce que tu trouverais ça bizarre si je te demande de dormir avec moi ?" Alors il se retourna et me regarda, souriant.

« Non, c'est totalement normal. » Puis il s'allongea à côté de moi. Nous souriâmes comme des idiots.

**PDV de Newt**

« Newt, tu peux me dire à quoi je ressemble ? »

« Tu as des cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets blonds, des yeux bleus magnifiques qui changent de couleur au moins deux fois dans l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils changent vraiment de couleur »

"What does it mean that they changes? They changes color?"

"Non, ils changent de nuance."

« Oh, et… c'est normal ? »

« Tu es la première personne que je vois avec cette capacité. » Je commençai à rire mais il continua. « Tu as un sourire magnifique et tu es la personne la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. »

Non, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?!

Elle commença à rougir.

« Arrête, tu me fais rougir. » Elle souria et je me félicita de l'avoir rendue heureuse (et rouge).

"Mais c'est vrai."

Elle me donna un coup à la poitrine mais cela ne me fit aucun mal.

« Bonne nuit, Newt. »

« Bonne nuit, Julia. »

**MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR :**

**Okay, c'est la fin du chapitre deux. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je mettrais le prochain chapitre mardi (mais si vous m'envoyez pleins de reviews, je le mettrai demain ou lundi. » ****Ayez une foutue bonne journée, les amis !**

Runners

_"__Okay it's the end of ch. 2 I hope you like it. I'm gonna put next chapter here on Tuesday ( but if you write me few reviews I'll put it on Monday or even tomorrow.) __Have a bloody-nice day guys._

_Runners »_


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV de Newt**

Je me réveillai et sentis une odeur semblable à une rose rouge. J'ouvris alors mes yeux et vit... Que la tête de Julia était posée sur ma poitrine. Mon nez était dans ses cheveux et ma main autour de sa taille. J'essayai de me lever. Quand j'eus réussi, je regardai Julia. Elle était encore endormie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : il était six heures. Parfait, j'ai encore trente minutes avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je sortis de la chambre et vis Minho juste devant moi.

"Alors... tu ne te souviens vraiment pas d'elle et elle ne se rappelle pas de toi non plus, hein ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi ?"

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

"T'es sûr ?" il haussa les sourcils "Parce-que je t'es aperçu avec elle... sur le lit... et elle était dans tes bras et..."

Il ne pût finir car je le coupai.

"Écrases." et alors Julia se réveilla dans la chambre.

"Salut les garçons" dit-elle avec un foutu grand sourire qui me rendit heureux. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'ait rien entendu.

"Salut" lui dis-je en même temps que Minho.

"T'as faim ?" la questionnais-je

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !"

"Alors on y va !"

"Où ça ?"

"On va au réfectoire."

"D'accord." me répondit-elle et nous partîmes pour le réfectoire. Je me retournai pour voir Minho me lancer un regard narquois. Je l'ignorance et alla prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Julia.

PDV de Julia

Nous venions à peine de rentrer dans la cantine que déjà une trentaine de garçons me dévisageaient, mais je ne vis aucune fille.

Je m'arrêta et regarda autour de moi. Newt le remarqua et s'arrêta a son tour.

"Qu'est-ce qui vas pas ?" me demanda-t-il

"Pourquoi je ne vois que des garçons ? Où sont les autres filles ?" lui répondais-je.

« Julia, je ne veux pas te mentir… tu es la seule fille, ici. » m'annonça-t-il

"Ohh… alors c'est pour ça qu'ils me regardent ? »

**PDV de Newt**

Je regardais autour de moi et vit que tous ces tocards regardaient Julia. Un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient la bouche grande ouverte. S'ils ne voulaient pas les fermer, alors c'est moi qui le ferais pour eux ! Oh, toi, t'es jaloux me dit une voix dans ma tête. Non, j'le suis pas !

"Vous avez rien d'autre à foutre, les gars ?!" Leur hurlais-je dessus. Ils se retournèrent et repartirent à leurs occupations.

Julia me lança un sourire gentil. « Allez viens, tu dois avoir la dalle ! »

Nous continuâmes d'avancer et rejoignîmes Poêle-à-frire.

**PDV de Julia**

"Hey, tu dois être la célèbre petite amie de Newt… » Me dit un garçon, mais avant qu'il ne puisses finir, je l'interrompis.

« Excuse-moi ?!" dis-je. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Je viens juste de rencontrer Newt, du moins, je pense.

"Il veut dire la Bleue" me dit alors Newt en rougissant

« C'est quoi, la Bleue ? » demandais-je

"Oh, c'est notre argot. On l'utilise pour désigner un nouveau au Bloc. C'est la même chose que « La nouvelle », si tu préfères. Cela dit, en passant, je suis Poêle-a-frire.

« Hey. Enchantée, je suis Julia. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Alors, Poêle-a-frire, qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé de bon, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Newt.

"Des oeufs brouillés." Répondit-il.

« Oh, tu n'as rien d'autre ? Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ça. » Lui dis-je d'un ton et d'un sourire désolé.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas faire ça mais t'es nouvelle et très jolie alors je peux faire une exception pour cette fois. »

« Merci infiniment, Poêle-à-frire ! » Je lui souria. « Oh, et je ne suis pas très jolie… »

« Et tu es la personne la plus modeste que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. » me lança Newt.

"C'est mignon, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ?" me demanda Poêle-a-frire.

"Du pain perdu, s'il te plait." Souriais-je

« Oh, moi aussi. » rétorqua Newt avec des yeux doux.

« Hors-de-question » dit alors poêle-a-frire et partie préparer mon pain. Quand il eu disparu de mon champ de vision, je murmurais à Newt.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'en donnerais. »

« Merci Julia. Je déteste les œufs. » Et nous commençâmes à rire.

**PDV de Newt**

J'étais jaloux quand Poêle-à-frire flirtait avec Julia. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle partagerait ses pains perdus. Un point pour moi !

« Merci, Poêle-à-frire. » dit Julia. « On se voit plus tard ! » dit-on tous les deux en même temps et nous partîmes.

"Bye les gars !" Nous lança en retour Poêle-à-frire.

Nous nous assîmes sur des chaises et nous commençâmes à manger.

« Alors… t'en veux un peu ? » me dit Julia en regardant ses pains.

« Vr-vraiment ? »

D'accord, elle m'as dit qu'elle était d'accord mais je ne savais pas si elle plaisantait ou pas.

« Ouais, n'ai pas peur ! » elle souria. J'adore son sourire ! J'en pris alors un.

"Merci.' Dis-je. A ce moment, Minho apparut.

« Salut les tourteraux ! » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Avant que je puisses répondre, Julia lui lança :

« Oh, Minho, s'il te plait, ne sois pas jaloux je peux te donner du pain aussi ! »

"Merci Juliet" et il se tourna face à moi.

« Prêt pour un autre jour « brillant » dans le Labyrinthe ? »

« Le Labyrinthe ? » questionna-t-elle

"Ouais, Alby va-t'en dire plus à ce sujet…"

« Okay alors. » et elle commença à manger son pain perdu. Après un certain temps, elle reprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez dedans ? »

"On veut trouver une sortie." Dis-je. Puis, Alby arriva.

« Hey, les mecs ! Vous devez être dans le labyrinthe dans cinq minutes ! » dit-il alors.

« Bien. » répondit Minho.

"Bonne journée, les gars." Dis-je et je vis Julia me sourire alors je fis de même. Et nous (moi et Minho) partîmes.


	4. Chapter 4

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER /!\**

**Et si vous lui piquez son idée (à runner), je vous pique et je vous brule, mouhaha ! (elle va penser que les français sont tarées avec ce que je viens de dire, haha !)**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RUNNERS AND JAMES DASHNER /!\**

**And if you stole her story and ideas, I'll stung you and I'll burn you, mouhaha ! (she'll think that French people are crazy because of what I just said, haha !)**

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES QUESTIONS, POSEZ LES MOI ET JE LES TRADUIRAIS A L'AUTEUR ET JE VOUS RE-TRADUIRAIS SA REPONSE !**

**PDV de Julia**

"Ok, la nouvelle…" commença Alby mais je l'interrompis.

« J'ai un prénom, tu sais » mais il m'ignora.

« Ne poses pas de questions. Tu en auras tout le temps après notre petite balade. »

« Ok, c'est parti ! »

"Suis-moi."

**PDV de Newt**

Je courrais depuis au moins deux heures et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Julia. « PARCE-QUE TU L'AIMES, TOCARD ! » J'avais beau essayer de contredire cette voix spirituelle, je ne pouvais pas. Puis, je vis Han. Je courus vers lui. Il a été **piqué**.

**PDV de Julia**

"Alors seuls les Coureurs peuvent s'aventurer dans le Labyrinthe ?" Demandais-je à Alby.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je t'ai dit lors de la balade il y a trente-deux minutes. » me lança-t-il, irrité.

« Ok, ok, calme-toi ! »

« Raah, dis-moi juste ce que tu veux ! »

« Je veux être un Coureur. »

"QUOI ?!"

**PDV de Newt**

Han se jetta sur moi et essaya de m'étrangler. Je le frappe à la tête et il perdit connaissance. Je l'attrapai alors par le bras et retourna au Bloc avec lui.

**PDV de Julia**

"Alby, s'il te plait !"

« Non. »

« Alby… »

"Hors-de-question, Juliet, je ne discuterai pas, j'en ai fini avec toi. »

« Mais pas moi ! » criais-je mais il ne m'écouta pas. Et ensuite, Minho entra.

« Salut les gars, un soucis ? »

"Je voudrais être un Coureur mais Alby ne m'écoute même pas. » dis-je et Minho commença à me crier dessus.

« T'es tarée ?! » avant que je puisse rétorquer, j'entendis Newt hurler et je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je courus en direction du Labyrinthe. J'était la première arrivée.

Et je le vis : il n'avait rien.

**PDV de Newt**

« A l'aide ! » criais-je aussi fort que je pus. Je sortis du Labyrinthe et vis Minho, Alby, Julia et quelques autres tocards.

« Jeff, Clint, prenez Han ! » ordonna Alby. Je tomba sur les genoux.

« Je m'occupe de lui ! » entendis-je Julia. Elle me pris et me serra dans ses bras et avant que je puisse faire de même, elle attrapa mon cou et le regarda.

« Tu saignes ! » dit-elle d'une voix terrifiée.

« J'vais bien » lui répondis-je. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais j'adorait qu'elle prenne soin de moi et qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

**PDV de Julia**

"Je m'occupe de lui !". Je courus vers lui et le pris dans mes bras mais je sentis quelque chose dans son cou. C'était du sang.

« Tu saignes ! » dis-je. J'étais vraiment effrayé que quelque chose de grave ne lui soit arrivé. Il ressenti ma peur et dit alors :

« J'vais bien. » NON, TU NE L'EST PAS ! pensais-je et alla à la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Labyrinthe ? Et qui est ce type ? » demandais-je après un long silence.

"Doucement. Ok, alors, je courrais dans le Labyrinthe que je l'ai trouvé. Han. C'est un des Constructeurs. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas lui-même.

J'ai marché vers lui et il m'a attaqué. Il a essayé de m'étrangler alors je l'ai frappé et il a perdu connaissance. Et ensuite je suis revenu avec lui. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'as attaqué »

« Il s'est fait piqué. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

"On les appelle les Griffeurs. Ils vivent dans le Labyrinthe. Quand tu les rencontres, t'as trois options : Soit t'es silencieux et il te remarque pas. Soit il te tue et il te pique. Quand ça arrive, tu commences à devenir fou, tu attaques tout le monde qui se trouve sur ton chemin. On possède seulement quarante-huit heures pour t'administrer le sérum spécial. Et si tu ne le reçois pas à temps, tu meurs. »

" C'est horrible."

"Je sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, t'es en sécurité, ici. Je, J-je veux dire qu'on va te protéger, coûte-que-coûte.

« Je sais » Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre. Nous allons nous embrasser… Mais Minho arriva.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello les boules de neiges ! Un nouveau chapitre (je ne fais que poster en ce moment). Je vais reprendre « I'm here for you » et « 5 things I remember » bientôt, mais je finis de rattraper mon retard une par une, voilà.**

**Au fait, pour vous échauffer le cerveau, allez lire en premier la fiction en anglais, du moins, essayer, c'est un très bon entrainement -)**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JAMES DASHNER AND RUNNERS**

**PDV de Minho**

"Salut les gars. Comment va ton cou, tocard ? »

"Ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?" questionna Newt.

"On a un rassemblement dans cinq minutes. T'es invité aussi, Juliet." dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda a nouveau Newt.

"Est-ce que la Boite est partie ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?" lui demanda Newt.

"J'ai fait une liste de choses dont j'ai besoin et je voudrais la mettre dans la Boite." Expliquai-t-elle.

"Alors dépêche-toi. On te retrouve au Rassemblement." lui répondis-je

"Okay, à plus !" et elle s'en alla.

Quand je fus sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous entendre je me tourna vers Newt.

"Alors...?"

"Alors... Quoi ?"

"Je vous ai interrompus." dis-je avec un sourire niais et il rougissa.

"Non... Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu veux parler."

"Sérieusement ?! Newt, j'suis ton meilleur ami. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?"

"Ouais."

"Alors... Dis-moi tout !"

"Ygh... On doit aller au rassemblement."

"Comme tu veux. Mais après ça on va avoir une discussions entre frérots."

"On y va." dit-il alors et nous partîmes pour le Rassemblement.

**PDV de Newt**

Nous attendions Alby. Je voulais vraiment parler à Julia. Elle semblait si triste, ces temps-ci. Elle était debout, dans un coin. Elle ne me regardait même pas, mais à sa main, je remarquai un bracelet. Un cœur y était accroché. Mais bien avant qu'elle ne le touche, Alby apparut.

"Ok les tocards, on va devoir parler de plusieurs choses très importantes. Premièrement, comment Han est-il entré dans le Labyrinthe ? Gally ? Tu en sais quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il

"Il avait déjà disparu depuis deux semaines, mais tu le savait déjà, parce-que je te l'ai dit il y a deux semaines."

"Il devrai être mort, maintenant. Même si les Griffeurs ne l'avait pas trouvé, ce qu'ils ont fait, il devrait être mort parce-qu' il n'avait ni eau ni nourriture."

"On en reparlera avec lui quand il se réveillera."

"Bien. Maintenant, Julia, on a un problème avec toi. Tu es arrivée il y a deux semaines avant le délai normal, alors tu vivras dans la même pièce avec Newt pour les semaines a venir. Si d'autres filles viennent, Gally construira une grande maison pour vous, mais si personne n'arrive alors tu auras quelque chose de plus petit. Oh, et pour les quatre jours à venir, ce sera rempli. A partir de demain, tu commenceras à te chercher un boulot. Tu débuteras dans la cuisine avec Poêle-a-frire..." mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, Julia l'interrompis.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être un Coureur." **QUOI ?! MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NE M'A RIEN DIT A PROPOS DE ÇA ?!**

"NON !" cria Alby

"MAIS..." Cria Julia en retour.

"NON, MAINTENANT DÉGAGE D'ICI !" elle ne fit rien alors il cria a nouveau "J'AI DIT DÉGAGE !" je vis des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Alby, arrête !" mais il l'interrompit.

"ECRASEZ TOI ET NEWT !" il regarda Julia "DÉGAGE, MAINTENANT !"

"CONNARD !" cria-t-elle et elle partit en courant. Je voulus la rattraper mais quelqu'un m'en empêcha.

"Non, elle peut attendre. On a des problèmes plus immersif que des filles stupides."

"Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça !" et je partis.

**PDV de Julia.**

Je courrais dans la forêt aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. "POURQUOI SUIS-JE SI INUTILE ?!" Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus. Je voulais juste courir vite. Je courrais encore et encore. Je sortis de la forêt, j'étais dans le pré. Je tombai sur les genoux. Je pleurais. Pourquoi suis-je si inutile ?! Je ne savais même pas dans quel autre domaine j'étais douée. Alors, j'entendis les pas de quelqu'un.

"Hey, enfin te voilà..." C'était Newt. Je ne pus le regarder. De quoi pouvait-il bien penser de moi, maintenant ?! Et puis pourquoi je m'en préoccupe ?!

Il s'asseya à cote de moi et m'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur mes bras et me chuchota a l'oreille.

"S'il te plait, ne pleures pas. C'est pas ta faute, Alby est un putain d'idiot."

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne."

"La tienne ?! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!"

"J'suis inutile."

Il arrêta de m'enlacer, se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Ne dit plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. Compris ?!" J'acquiesçai seulement et le prit dans mes bras. Il hésita pendant un moment et me serra en retour.

"Viens, j'voudrais te montrer un truc..."

**PDV de Newt**

Nous partions en direction du mur avec les prénoms. Je m'arrêtai et Julia me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui souris mais elle se retourna face au mur.

"Inscris ton nom sur le mur." lui dis-je et elle me toisa.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-elle

"Parce-que tu es l'une d'entre nous, maintenant." alors je la vis sourire. C'est magnifique. ELLE EST MAGNIFIQUE.

"Ok." Je lui donna mon couteau et elle commença a graver son nom sur le mur. Quand elle eut fini, elle me rendit mon couteau.

"Ok" dit elle et nous commençâmes a partir. Nous parlions de... Tout comme si l'on se connaissait parfaitement.

"C'est un bracelet ?" lui demandais-je

"Ouais, je l'ai remarqué il y a pas longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien le regarder."

Elle m'attrapa et observa le cœur. Il était attaché avec un deuxième cœur. Elle le regardait et tomba à la renverse. Dieu merci je l'attrapai. Je commençai à courir aussi vite que je le pus.

**PDV de Julia**

Je regardai le cœur. Il y est gravé "Newt". Et tout devint noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout appartient à James Dashner et Runners !**

**PDV de Newt**

* * *

><p>"... et je te l'ai apportée ici." racontais-je a Jeff. Je lui racontai tout. Il acquiesça seulement et partit trouver Clint. Je regardai Julia. Elle est tellement belle. Et je jeta un œil a son bracelet. J'attrapai sa main et je voulus regarder son bracelet quand Minho arriva.<p>

"WOW !" dit-il et je lâcha sa main.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je. Je ne voulais vraiment pas discuter avec lui maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Julia se réveilla.

"Ma tê... Je me souviens!»

"WOW" he said and I let her hand

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

"C'est... Je-je" Elle attrapa sa tête dans ses mains. "Non..." elle murmura.

"Qu-quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Julia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!"

"J'ai-j'ai fait un rêve. En-en réalité, ce n'étais pas un rêve mais un souvenir. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler !" Elle commença à pleurer, je l'enlaçai.

"Shh... Ça va aller. Tu t'en rappelleras plus tard. Et maintenant, comment tu t'sens ?" j'essayais de la réconforter. "Je t'emmène à la chambre. "

"NON !" cria-t-elle "Je-je veux dire, je peux y aller toute seule, mais merci." "Merci pour tout" et elle me donna un baiser sur la joue. "Salut Minho."

"Bye, Juliet." lui rendit-il et elle sortit.

PDV de Julia

COMMENT AIS-JE PU OUBLIER CE SOUVENIR ?! Peu importe qu'est-ce que c'était, ça devait être à propos de ma vie avant le Labyrinthe. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

QUI SUIS-JE ?! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS LA ?! Je voulais hurler mais je savais que c'était stupide. Alors Newt entra dans la chambre. Il s'assit près de moi mais garda tout de même une distance. QUOI ?! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU SOIS PLUS PROXHE ! Quoi ?! Non, je viens juste de le rencontrer. Ygh... Stupides pensées.

" Je vais te poser une question très conne. Tu vas bien ?" je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'est bizarre, mais quand il est avec moi tout semble aller pour le mieux. MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS LUI DIRE ÇA !

"C'est juste... Ce souvenir. Quand je me suis réveillée, je me rappelais de tout, mais j'ai senti comme si quelqu'un me l'avait arraché. Comme si on voulait que je ne me rappelle de rien. La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que ça parlait d'avant le Labyrinthe. J'étais heureuse et je n'étais pas seule." dis-je

"Hey. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu m'as moi. Je-je veux dire nous. On s'entraide l'un l'autre." dit-il et je lui lança un sourire puis le prit dans mes bras. Je sentis alors ses bras autour de ma taille. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité, mais le sommeil me vint.

Je ne fis pas de rêve. Mais je sentis que quelqu'un voulais me réveiller. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Newt. J'aurais voulu lui dire bonjour et lui demander comme est-ce qu'il allait mais il mît une main sur la bouche et chuchota.

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose." dit-il et il attrapa ma main. Je me levai et marcha avec lui, silencieusement et pendant environ cinq minutes. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une touffe de lierre.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne voulons pas que tu ailles dans le Labyrinthe." et il retira quelques lierres. Je criai. Je vis quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose entre un animal et un robot. Je sentis les bras de Newt s'enrouler sur moi.

"Shh... Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, ici." il voulut me regarder dans les yeux mais je l'en empêcha. Je me serrai contre lui. Je ne le laissai pas partir pendant environ trois minutes.

"Je suis désolée..." dis-je. Ce que je dis quand j'ai peur.

"C'est rien, mais je devais absolument te montrer ça." me dit-il.

"C'est un Griffeur ?" questionnais-je. Je me rappelais de cette créature.

"Oui, mais tout va bien. Il ne te fera aucun mal tant que tu restes ici et que tu ne vas pas dans le Labyrinthe, la nuit. Et tu dois me promettre de ne jamais y aller. Jamais."

" Je te le promets."

"Allez viens, on va manger notre petit-déjeuner." il me regarda et je vis qu'il adopta un regard inquiet. "Tu trembles..."

"Parce-que j'ai un peu peur." avouais-je

"Juste un peu ?" me demanda-t-il et commença a me chatouiller.

"Arrête, Newt, s'il te plait... HAHAH... j'en prie... Arrê... Ssssstop... HAHAH" m'exclamais-je

"Tu vas mieux, maintenant ?"

"Beaucoup mieux. Merci." dis-je en lui donnant un sourire.

"Only a little bit?" he asked and starts to tickle me

PDV de Newt

"Beaucoup mieux. Merci." dit-elle et elle me donna un sourire mignon. J'espérai qu'elle me donne un autre baiser sur la joue mais elle n'en fit rien. ;( Alors je partis avec elle pour le réfectoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS**

**PS : j'ai posté 3 chapitres d'un coup, aujourd'hui, commencez donc par le 5 !**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Julia<strong>

J'étais en train de manger mon petit-déjeuner avec Newt. Nous parlions et nous riions. Minho s'asseya alors avec nous et rejoignis la conversation.

C'était vraiment un bon moment, mais soudain, Minho lança :

"Allez, on doit y aller."

"Où ça ?" demandais-je. Si Minho parlais de ce que je pense... Non, ils ne pouvaient pas y aller !

"Dans le Labyrinthe. C'est parti, Newt."

"Vous êtes cinglés ?!" lui hurlais-je

"Julia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Newt.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?! C'est dangereux ! Il y a des Griffeurs et..." je ne fus pas capable de finir car Newt posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

"Shh... Tout va bien."

"Non. Tout ne va pas bien ! Tu peux y mourir !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, les Griffeurs ne se montrent que la nuit." me dit alors Newt et Minho ajouta :

"On doit y aller, ok ? Mais on sera de retour dans quelques heures, t'inquiète pas !" J'acceptai mais ne les regardaient pas, même pas Newt. Je n'y croyais pas qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient et qu'ils n'avaient même pas peur.

"D'accord" dis-je finalement. "Vous devriez y aller avant que je ne change d'avis et essaye de vous stopper encore une fois." J'essayai de sourire, mais je savais que ça se voyait que ce sourire était faux.

Je vis de la tristesse dans les yeux de Newt, mais lui et Minho partirent.

Je fis le tour du Bloc au moins cent fois. Je n'arrêtais pas de scruter les portes. "Cuisine quelque chose" me dit alors une voix dans ma tête. Je partis à la cuisine. Quand je fus à l'intérieur, je fermai les portes mis à part celle qui se trouvait derrière la cuisine. Je trouvai un livre de recette et me mis à l'ouvrage.

PDV de Newt

Je sortis du Labyrinthe et mon premier réflexe fut de chercher Julia du regard, mais je ne la vis nulle part.

J'espérais juste qu'elle n'ait rien fait de stupide.

Je courus à la salle des cartes et dessina la mienne aussi rapidement que je le pus.

Quand j'eus terminé, je courus dehors afin de trouver Julia. Alors je remarquai un groupe de Blocards.

"Hey Poêle-a-Frire, quoi d'neuf ?" demandais-je

"Quelqu'un s'est enfermé dans ma cuisine et je ne peux pas faire le diner." me répondit-il. Je remarquai qu'il était frustré.

Je me dirigeai derrière la maison et vis une porte ouverte. J'entrai et vis Julia. Elle ne me remarqua pas. Alors je m'approchai d'elle et l'attrapa tout en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle voulut crier mais je mis ma main sur sa bouche. Elle se retourna doucement face à moi et je pus voir ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Elle m'enlaça et avant que je puisse savoir ce qu'il se passait elle me poussa loin d'elle.

"Putain, Newt ! Tu m'as fait peur !" dit-elle mais elle ne semblait pas en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" lui demandais-je. Elle me souria comme si c'était évident.

"Je cuisine."

"Ça, j'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ?"

"Ça m'aide quand je suis stressée. Alors... Tu veux m'aider ?" je lui souria.

"Dit moi quoi faire."

"D'accord. Ici, je cuis des gâteaux. A droite, il y a du bouillon, mais je viens juste de le finir. Oh, et à gauche, il y a des spaghettis !" elle souria.

"Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec ce gâteau ?"

"Donne-moi du lait, de l'eau, cinq œufs, de la farine et cinq pommes." me dit-elle. Je pris une bouteille d'eau et une de lait et les lui donna. Puis je pris cinq pommes et les pela. Quand j'eus fini, je pris de la farine mais avant de lui donner j'en pris un peu. Quand elle se retourna vers moi je lui étalai la farine sur la figure. Elle éclata de rire et elle en reprit à son tour pour se venger. Elle me l'étala sur le visage. Nous étions en pleine bataille de farine. Nous agissions comme des gamins pendant au moins dix minutes et nous commençâmes à cuisiner.

"Tu peux me passer les œufs ?" me demanda-t-elle

"Ouais." dis-je en lui donnant. Elle mixa quatre d'entre eux mais n'utilisa pas le dernier. Je regardai le livre de recette et vis qu'il n'y avait besoin de que quatre œufs.

"Hey, on a besoin de quatre œufs seulement."

"Non, on a besoin de quatre œufs pour cuire le gâteau, mais toi, tu en a besoin d'un." me la ça elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle m'aplatit l'œuf restant sur la tête et disciplina mes cheveux.

"Maintenant, tes cheveux sont beaucoup mieux." et elle rigola. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, alors je ria avec elle.

"T'es vraiment maligne." lui dis-je et commença à la chatouiller. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Je tournai son visage vers moi. Nous étions proches. De plus en plus proches. Je sentis alors son souffle sur mes lèvres. Et nous entendîmes.

"Non, les gars, s'il vous plait, pas dans ma cuisine !" Dit alors Poêle-a-frire.

Nous reculâmes d'un pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Newt, ça fait une heure que t'es-la ! Mon dieu, quel bordel ! Julia, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?!" il regarda le sol ou s'étalais la farine et les œufs.

"C'est la faute !" dis-je rapidement.

"Non, c'est la mienne. Rétorqua Julia. "J'ai fait ça parce-que j'étais stressée et cuisiner m'aide à me sentir mieux."

"Mais j'ai trente personnes à nourrir et je n'ai pas le temps de tout faire ! J'ai plus que deux heures pour faire le diner !" Dit alors poêle-a-frire d'une voix triste.

"Attend une minute." dis-je "Julia a fait beaucoup de plats. Je pense que ce sera suffisant." dis-je et je la regardai. Elle me souria et je le lui rendis.

"D'accord les tourtereaux, vous êtes libres, je vais nettoyer ce bordel."

"Merci, Poêle' " dit alors Julia et lui donna un sourire adorable.

"Tout pour toi, ma belle !" lui répondit-il et je devins jaloux encore une fois. Mais Julia attrapa ma main et nous sortîmes. Nous traversâmes le Bloc comme ça et entrâmes dans la forêt. Nous nous asseyâmes sous un vieil arbre, sans se lâcher la main. Elle le remarqua et rougissa."Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rougit !" pensais-je

"Merci" dit-elle

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour avoir parlé a Poêle-a-frire. C'est grâce à toi qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi."

"Hey, tu as cuisiné toute cette nourriture et tu lui as donné un jour de repos !" lui répondis-je en lui souriant. Elle le souria en retour en lança :

"Ouais, mais il adore cuisiner."

"T'inquiète. Il va survivre." et elle rigola. Alors je rigolai avec elle. Je me rappelai de notre moment dans la cuisine. J'avais cette foutue envie de l'embrasser là et maintenant. Mais si elle ne voulait pas ?

Je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle

"Rien, j'ai juste... Non, c'est stupide, désolé." lui répondis-je et me leva. Je lui tendis ma main et elle l'attrapa. Maintenant, elle était sur pieds elle aussi.

"S'il te plait, raconte moi." dit-elle alors que nous marchions en dehors de la forêt.

"C'est ju..." je ne pus finir, elle tomba sur moi. Elle s'allongea sur moi et...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**PDV de Newt**

Elle s'allongea sur moi et puis... On s'embrassa. Ce baiser était mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. C'était profond, sauvage. Je pouvais ressentir toute son émotion. Tout son amour. J'espérais qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Elle attrapa mon T-shirt dans ses mains et nous nous relevâmes, mais nous nous embrassions toujours. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et elle mis les siens autour de mon cou. Nous fimes quelques pas en avant et en s'embrassant. Alors elle s'appuya sur un arbre. Toujours en m'embrassant. J'embrassais ses lèvres, puis je fis courir mes lèvres sur menton et dans son cou. Elle gémissa doucement dans mon oreille. Je ne savais même pas si elle l'avait fait ou si cela provenait de mon imagination. J'embrassais encore son cou mais elle abaissa sa tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent a nouveau les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes comme ça pendant cinq minutes puis nous fîmes une pause. Je posa mon front sur le sien et regarda dans se yeux magnifiques. Elle me lança un sourire que je lui rendis. C'ETAIT LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA VIE !

**PDV de Julia**

C'ETAIT INCROYABLE !

"On devrait retourner là-bas avant qu'ils ne commencent a s'inquiéter." dis-je alors.

Il me libéra de son emprise, je fis de même. Il me tendit sa main et je l'attrapa, puis nous partâmes pour le réfectoire.

Nos mains étaient liées et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. Puis nous entrâmes. Tout le monde nous regardaient mais je ne vis que Newt. Nous allâmes voir Poêle-a-frire. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais quand ils nous vit, il nous donna juste notre nourriture. Aucun de nous deux ne réagissa et nous partîmes. Nous nous asseyâmes près de Minho, Alby et Gally.

"Salut les gars !" dis-je mais mes yeux ne quittèrent pas Newt.

"Hey" disent ils en retour. Je ne savais pas si ils nous regardaient ou non.

"Um... Julia ?" questionna Minho. Je brisa le regard avec Newt et regarda Minho.

"Ouais ?"

"Ahh, tu es vivante !" dit-il alors

"Ouais, pourquoi ?" je posa ma tête sur l'épaule de Newt et il mis un bras autour de moi.

"On a manqué quelque chose ?" demanda Gally. Je regarda Newt puis Gally a nouveau et dit :

"Peut-être." dis-je. Puis j'embrassa Newt. Il m'embrassant en retour et nous entendîmes :

"Alors comme ça, "peut-être", hein ?" rétorqua Alby. Alors nous nous séparâmes :

"Tu as entendu et vu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Tu voudrais des détails ?" demanda Newt et je commença a rire.

"NON, j'vous en prie, on est en train de manger, là !" s'exclama Minho. "Oh, et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé a tes cheveux ?!" il regarda Newt.

"Oh, ça... Julia confonds les œufs et le gel pour les cheveux." dit MON PETIT AMI !

"Mais au moins, maintenant, tes cheveux sont resplendissants !" et tous rigolèrent. J'étais enroulée dans les bras de Newt et nous commencâmes a manger. Nous (je veux dire Newtlia, Gally, Alby et Minho) parlions de tout et de rien. Alors Alby lança :

"Ce sont les meilleures spaghettis de tous les temps !"

"Bien sûr, parce-que c'est Julia qui les a faites." dit alors Newt avec un sourire narquois.

"WOW, c'est délicieux." enchaina Minho.

"S'il vous plait, ne vous moquez pas de ma cuisine quand je suis là." dis-je imitant une tête en colère.

"Mais on se moque pas, vraiment, Julia, c'est super bon ! Poêle-a-frire va te donner le boulot a 100% dans les cuisines !" dit alors Alby.

"J'en doute." dis-je

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Gally. Je regarda Newt et nous eclatâmes de rire. Je les regardaient alors qu'eux ne comprenaient rien.

"Tu ne voudrais pas savoir." dis-je avec Newt au même moment. Nous rigolâmes et nous embrassâmes pendant au moins dix secondes parce-que Alby nous interrompus

"Oh, allez, vous deux ! Vous ne repsirez donc jamais ?!" questionna Alby.

"Oh, s'il te plait, ne sois pas jaloux, je peux te faire un câlin plus tard si tu veux." dis-je. Il fit une tête si hilarante que chacun d'entre nous rigola et tous les autres Blocards nous regardèrent.

**PDV de Newt.**

"Et c'est comme ça qu'on roule des spaghettis." dis-je tout en leur montrant le geste avec ma fourchette.

"Ma technique est meilleure !" rétorqua Julia en nous la montrant.

"Peut-être..." répondis-je et elle embrassa ma joue.

"C'est la huitième fois que tu lui embrasse la joue en dix minutes." dit soudainement Minho.

"Oh, parce-que tu comptes ?" demandais-je mais il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose, ce soir ?" demandais-je à Julia

"Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ?" répondit-elle sur une question

"Est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit un rendez-vous ?" Je voulus jouer à ce jeu avec elle. Elle me souria et rétorqua :

"Ca dépends, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?" Je l'aime davantage. Avant que je ne puisse enchaîner,

Minho dit :

"On n'est plus là." et il s'en alla avec Gally et Alby.

"Ca dépends, qu'est-ce que TOI, tu voudrais faire ?" Je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement.

"Peut-tu me donner des idées ?" dit-elle. Bordel, elle est douée !

"Que penses-tu de sortir et de le commencer maintenant ?" Je me leva et lui offrit ma main qu'elle attrapa sans aucune hésitation.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment l'heure, pour un rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle après s'être levée.

"Est-ce que tu vas me parler comme ça pendant toute la journée ?" demandais-je

"Et toi ?" Nous étions presque sortis du réfectoire. Et nous partîmes pour la forêt.

"Est-ce que c'est moi qui te rend si heureux ?" dis-je

'Est-ce que c'est mon bohneur qui te rend si determinée ?" Nous marchâmes dans la forêt.

"Est-ce ma détermination qui te rend si excité ?" demanda-t-elle quand nous arrivâmes près d'un arbre.

"Est-ce c'est cet endroit si spécial qui te rappelle moi ?" demanda-t-elle quand nous arrivâmes près de

NOTRE arbre.

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais me rappeller de cet endroit si je t'ai tout le temps dans mes pensées ?"

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'embrasses pas ?" demanda-t-elle. J'étais à quelques pas d'elle seulement. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et elle mis les siens autour de mon cou.

"Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu le veux ?"

"Peut-être que tu devrait juste le faire ?" Et mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Ce baiser était douc. Elle le

brisa après cinq secondes.

"Ca te dit que je te lave les cheveux ?" dit-elle d'une voix sexy.

"Est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées ?"

"Est-ce qu'il y a un lac ?"

"Tu voudrais que je t'y conduise ?" dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

"Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?"

'Peux-tu me donner ta main ?" ce qu'elle fit. Nous marchâmes en silence. Elle plaça sa tête sur mon épaule et je mis mon bras autour de sa taille. Je remarqua que le lac était proche.

"Peux-tu fermer tes yeux ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Alors tu ne veux pas ?" et elle les ferma. Je la pris dans mes bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" elle gardais ses yeux clos, mais je ne lui répondit pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et je la lança dans le lac. Je rigolais avec un sourire narquois mais je ne la vis pas. Je marcha vers le lac.

"Julia ?" et elle sauta sur mon dos et me plongea dans l'eau. Je me retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était au dessus de moi. Elle était magnifique sous l'eau. Je ne pus me retenir et l'embrassa. Après quelques secondes, nous émergeâmes.

**PDV de Julia**

Je finissais tout juste de lui laver ses cheveux.

"Je dois être terrible, maintenant." dis-je. Je sentis mes cheveux mouillés me coller au visage.

"Qui t'as dit ça ? Qui t'as dit que tu n'étais pas jolie ? Qui t'as dit que tu n'était pas magnifique, qui ?!" Je l'embrassa sur la joue.

"On devrais y aller." dis-je

"J'ai gagné." et il souria comme un enfant de cinq ans ayant gagné un ours en peluche. Je rigola.

"Oui, t'as gagné."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?" demanda-t-il et je lui lança un sourire narquois.

"Ca." et je l'embrassa profondément. "T'es heureux, maintenant ?" questionnais-je.

"Peut-être." et il voulût m'embrasser à nouveau mais je le le poussa et il retomba sous l'eau.

**PDV de Minho**

Moi, Alby et Gally étions en train de manger notre soupe quand les amoureux arrivèrent. Attendez une minute… _Est-ce qu'ils sont…. mouillés ?!_

"Salut les amoureux. Pourquoi vous êtes mouillés ?" je leur demandèrent.

"On a essayé de nettoyer un oeuf-gel pour les cheveux sur les cheveux de Newt." répondit Julia.

"Ouais, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous semblez sortit tout droit d'un lac." Et je ne sûs pas pourquoi mais ils rigolèrent. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?"

"C'est parce-que nous sommes effectivement allés au lac." dit alors Newt avec un sourire narquois.


	9. Chapter 9

TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS

NDT = _N_ote _D_e la _T_raductrice.

* * *

><p><strong>****** 2 JOURS PLUS TARD******<strong>

**JULIA'S POV**

Aujourd'hui, la Boite est venue et m'a apporté des choses.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi lourd ? » demanda Gally.

« Tu leur a demandé quoi ? » questionna Minho.

« Tu sais… Des trucs de filles. »

"Des trucs de filles ?"

« Ouais… Tu peux me l'amener à ma chambre ? » dis-je

« Tu veux dire MA chambre » entendis-je Newt.

« Hey chéri » dis-je et l'embrassai sur la joue.

« Hey, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il

« Des trucs de filles." Répondit Minho

"Des trucs de filles ?!" Questionna Newt et Gally lui donna une boite.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?! »

Avant que je puisse répondre, Minho répondit :

« Des trucs de filles. » et je me mis à rire.

********1 heure plus tard********

**PDV de Newt**

« Bye, mon cœur. » dis-je. J'avais remarqué à force qu'à chaque fois que je devais me rendre dans le Labyrinthe, elle tremblait.

« Fait attention. » me rappela-t-elle et elle m'embrassa rapidement.

"Toujours." Lui répondis-je. Puis je me mis à courir.

**PDV de Julia**

"Toujours." Et il partit en courant dans le Labyrinthe.

« Okay, la nouvelle… »Alby essaya de dire quelque chose en plus mais je l'interrompis.

« Julia. PAS la nouvelle. »

"Comme je disais, LA NOUVELLE, tu travailleras aujourd'hui avec les Constructeurs… »

« Viens. » dis Alby et nous partîmes. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le « palace » des Med-Jacks, je remarquai Hun (NDT : et pas Han.). Il était assis sur un lit. Quand il nous vit, il se releva et me regarda d'un air triste.

« Pourquoi tu viens ici ? » me murmura-t-il.

« Je… J-Je voudrais bien te le dire mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

"Maintenant, ils font tout pour te séparer de lui." Dit-il alors puis il se retira pendant que je courrais dehors.

« Julia, attends! » J'entendis Alby mais je courrais toujours. Une fois dehors, je m'arrêtai et Alby m'attrapa le bras : « Tu vas bien ?! »

« Non. » dis-je tout simplement.

« Va à la chambre. Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais parler à Gally pour qu'il te donne un jour de repos, d'accord ?"

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » et je m'en allai vers la chambre. Quand j'y entrai, j'ouvris la boite la plus grosse et y trouva une guitare, avec un mot : « Tu sais comment t'en servir-N' » Je pris la guitare et commença à en jouer. Je sais comment m'en servir, mais comment ? Je regardai à nouveau dans la boite et y découvrit un cahier et un stylo. Je vais écrire une chanson.

**PDV de Newt**

Je venais de sortir du Labyrinthe quand j'aperçus Alby. Je remarqua soudain qu'il était nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche.

« Hun s'est reveillé. Je marchais vers lui avec Julia et il lui a dit qu'il allaient la garder loin de… Je pense, de toi. »

"Où est-elle ?"

"Elle est dans la chambre. » Je partis vers la Maison mais Alby me stoppa.

« Tu dois dessiner ta carte, avant. Elle peut attendre encore un quart d'heure. »

« Peut-être. » et je le laissai. J'essayai de dessiner la carte aussi vite que je le pouvais. Puis je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Avant d'entrer, j'entendis quelque chose.

_**"Who says you're not worth that?**_

_(Quitea dit que tu ne vaut rien ?)_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurting?**_

_(Qui te dit que tu es le seul que ça blesse ?)_

_**Trust me**_

_(Crois-moi)_

_**That's the price of beauty**_

_(C'est le prix de la beauté)_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_(Qui te dit que tu n'est pas joli ?)_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_(Qui te dit que tu n'es pas magnifique ?)_

_**Who says? "**_

_(Qui te l'a dit ?)_

_(Selena Gomez and the scene : "Who Says", 2011.)_

C'était Julia. C'était sa voix d'ange, mais attends…. C'est bien une chanson jouée à la guitare que j'entends ?

"Hey" dis-je en marchant dans la pièce. « Je sais à propos de Hun. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« J'aurais voulu me sentir mal, mais je ne me rappelle de rien avant mon arrivée dans la Boite donc je n'ai même pas la certitude que ce soit vrai. Peut-être que ça n'était pas à propos de nous. » dit-elle mais vis qu'elle ne croyais même pas ses propres mots. J'attrapai sa main et regarda le bracelet. Sur le cœur, il y est écrit « Newt » et sur l'autre « Pour toujours. » Je vis qu'elle ferma ses yeux et je fit de même.

**SOUVENIR**

_Je suis debout dans une pièce et je vois Julia avec moi, mais on a l'air d'être des fantômes. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et je me vois, mais je semble plus jeune. __Je n'ai pas dix-sept ans, mais plutôt seize. Et il y a Julia aussi. __Elle semble avoir la quinzaine. Quand mon moi-jeune entre dans la chamber, la Julia-jeune me court après et m'enlace._

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas partir. » dit-elle.

"Julia, ils ont pris leur decision il y a plus de trois mois." Je vois qu'elle pleure.

« Quand est-ce qu'il t'envoient ? » Elle demande avec de la tristesse dans sa voix.

« Dans cinq jours. » Elle pleure de plus en plus fort maintenant.

« Shh… Tout va bien se passer.

« Bien se passer ?! » elle s'écarte de quelque pas de mon double. « Tu ne te rappelleras plus de moi »

Elle s'arrête pendant un moment et prend une grande respiration. « Tu ne m'aimeras pas. ». Mon double prend alors sa tête dans ses mains et dit : « Julia, s'il te plait, regardes-moi. » Ce qu'elle fait "Ils peuvent me voler mes souvenirs mais peu importe ce qui va arriver, je t'aimerais toujours, et je continuerais à t'aimer comme à notre rencontre. Je t'aime depuis tout ce temps, je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerais toujours. Jusqu'à la fin. »

« Newt… je… » Elle ne sait pas quoi dire « Je t'aime aussi. » et puis il, je veut dire, moi plus jeune, l'embrasse. « J'ai qeulque chose pour toi. » et il prit une petite boite de sa poche de pantalon. Elle prend la boite et l'ouvre. C'est un bracelet. Elle regarde le Coeur.

"Pour toujours." Dit-elle

"Pour toujours." Et ils, je eux dire nous plus jeunes, commencent à s'embrasser et je peux voir mon T-shirt surle sol. Je sais ce qu'il vont faire. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas un pervers mais je veux vraiment nous voir faire ça. Et tout devint noir.

**VIE NORMALE.**

« T'as vu ça ? » demandais-je à Julia quand je fut sûr d'être de retour dans notre chambre.

« Ouais. Je l'avais déjà vu avant. C'est le même souvenir que j'avais oublié." Je l'enlaça. Elle pleurait.

« Je t'aime. » lui dis-je

"Pour toujours." Répondit-elle.

"Pour toujours." Et Alby entra dans la chamber.

« Salut les amoureux. » Il nous regarda. "tout va bien ?"

"On vient de se souvenir de quelque chose. » et je commençai à lui expliquer tout, mis-à-part la fin…

« Pareil pour moi. » ajouta Julia.

« WOW… c'est… WOW ! »

"Les gars, allez, il vous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'le diner soit fini. » Minho entra dans la chambre.

« J'm'en fous du diner, maintenant. » rétorqua Julia avec fermeté.

« Okay, okay… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'vais être tonton ? » demanda-t-il

« Ecrase. C'est vraiment important. » et je lui expliqua tout à nouveau. Quand Gally entra.

« Salut les tocards, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il

« Ça va être une longue journée… » dit alors Julia et je l'embrassai sur le front puis je racontais encore tout.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre (en deux heures, quatre !) Vérifiez bien que le précédent ait été lu !**

**PS : J'ai fait une erreur, au lieu de surnommer "Les Briqueteurs", j'ai écrit dans les chapîtres précédents "Les Constructeurs"**

**encore désolée, et joyeuses fêtes !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS !**

* * *

><p><strong>NEWT'S POV<strong>

"Hey, Julia. Réveille-toi" dis-je mais elle dormait toujours. "Mon amour, s'il te plait. On va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. » Mais cela n'aida pas. Je l'embrassai doucement. Elle m'embrassa en retour et ouvrit les yeux.

« Hey, chéri. » dit-elle et souria. « Quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose comme sept heures. »

« Je déteste me réveiller aussi tôt. » lança-t-elle en se levant.

« C'est pas tôt. Poêle-à-frire se lève tous les jours à cinq heures. »

"Oh…. C'est si triste !" dit-elle. « Tu vas dans le Labyrinthe, aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais, mais t'en fais pas, je vais rentrer plus tôt que tu ne le pense. »

Elle hocha la tête seulement et nous marchâmes en direction du réfectoire.

Nous étions en train de discuter et j'allais lui demander de chanter quand Poêle' vint à nous.

« Salut les amoureux. »

« Hey. » Dis-je en même temps que Julia.

« Julia, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est , »

« Tu vas travailler avec moi dans la cuisine. »

« Wow… c'est génial… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

« Est-ce que je vais devoir me réveiller à cinq heures ?"

« Non, tu m'aideras seulement pour le diner. »

« C'est génial ! » et elle l'enlaça.

« Oh, et… Newt ? » m'interpella Poêle-à-frire

« Ouais ? » répondis-je

"Tu n'est pas autorisé à rentrer dans la cuisine quand Julia s'y trouve." Je rigola avec Julia mais après quelques seconds nous remarquâmes qu'il ne blaguait pas, alors j'hocha la tête et il s'en alla.

« Ok, donc je dois aller au boulot et tu devrais aider Poêle-à-frire à faire le diner si tu ne veux pas être virée le premier jour. » dis-je

« Ok, on se voit plus tard ! » Je souris et m'en alla.

**PDV de Julia**

Je venais juste de terminer de faire le diner pour tout le Bloc et j'étais trèèèèès fatiguée. Je partis dans la chamber pour me reposer Durant le reste de la journée.

« Hey Juliet. » Gally apparut à côté de moi.

« Salut. Pourquoi presque tout le monde m'appelle Juliet ? »

« J'en sais rien… T'es prête pour le Feu ? »

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié !" Je commença à aller à ma chambre quand j'entendis :

« Hé, où tu vas ? »

« A ma chambre ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois trouver quelque chose à mettre pour la fête ! » et je courus vers la maison, j'entendis Gally :

« Est-ce que toutes le filles ne pensent qu'aux vêtements ?! » Je rigola seulement et courus.

**PDV de Newt**

Je venais juste de sortir du Labyrinthe mais je ne vis pas Julia. Peut-être qu'elle aide encore à la cuisine. Alors je partis vers la salle des cartes et en dessina une. Puis j'allai au réfectoire, mais je ne la vis pas non plus. Je m'assis alors à coté de Minho et nous discutâmes. Peut-être qu'il savait où se trouvait Julia ?

« Tu sais où est Julia ? »

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le petit-déjeuner." Répondit-il.

« C'est bizarre. Elle m'attend toujours devant les portes mais aujourd'hui, elle n'ets pas venue." Dis-je d'une voix inquiète.

"T'inquiète. Elle est sûrement partie se promener." Dit alors Minho.

« Ouais, t'as raison. » Et nous changeâmes de sujet. Après le diner, je continua de parler avec lui et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt, dans l'espoir de la trouver. Mais rien. J'ai été partout sans la trouver. Ca fait vingt-minutes que le Feu a commencé. « Je n'ai pas vérifié dans ma chambre. » pensais-je et je courus vers la Maison. J'ouvris la porte et, elle était là.

« Salut mon amour. » dis-je quand je remarquai qu'elle ne savait même pas que j'étais là. Elle susauta et me regarda.

« MON DIEU ! » cria-t-elle. « Ne m'effraie plus jamais comme ça, t'as compris ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, chérie. » Dis-je mais elle me donna un sourire triste et s'assis sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, amour ? » lui demandais-je

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour le Feu… » Dit-elle et je rigola.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Est-ce que c'est ton problème du jour ? » j'essayais de ne pas rire.

« En réalité, oui. Oui ça l'est. » Je rigola et me dirige avers la Boite que les Créateurs m'avaient envoyée.

**PDV de Julia**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec cette Boite ?

« Fermes tes yeux. » m'ordonna-t-il. Je n'avais pas l'humeur pour ça mais je fit comme il me l'avais demandé. Il attrapa mes mains. « Lève-toi. » et je le fit. "Ouvre tes yeux." Et je vis des vêtements à l'intérieur. "Ca devrait passer." C'était un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt avec des pois et à volants.

« Oh mon Dieu, Newt, c'est magnifique ! » et je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je ferais tout pour toi, mon cœur. » dit-il et je stoppai le baiser.

« Maintenant, sors de là-« Je ne pus finir car il m'interrompit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais pas maltraiter ton petit-ami juste après qu'il t'ait offert quelque chose.

« Newt, je dois me changer. »

« Okay, okay. On se voit au Feu. » et il sortit. Je me changea et rejoingit les garçons. Je sortis de la Maison. Quand il me remarquèrent, ils me dévisagèrent. J'entendis quelques :

« WOW. »

"Elle est bonne."

J'avança et vis Newt. Il parlait avec Minho, Gally et Alby. Quand il me remarqua, il laisse tomber son verre. Puis les garçons se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et me regardèrent.

"Hey." Dis-je.

"H-hey" répondit Newt. "Julia, tu –tu es… » bégaya-t-il

« Exceptionnelle. » entendis-je une voix derrière moi. « On a pas encore eu la chance de se rencontrer, J'suis David »

« Je suis Julia. »

« Ca, je le sais déjà. » dit-il et je vis Newt, vert de jalousie.

« David. » dit alors Poêle-a-frire.

"J'suis là !" cria-t-il et Poêle vint à nous.

« WOW… Julia, tu es… WOW. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. David, j'ai besoin de ton aide » dit-il alors.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard, beautée. » dit alors David et il s'en alla. Je regarda Newt, rouge comme une tomate.

« Oh, chéri, ne sois pas jaloux. » Je voulus l'embrasser sur la joue mais il tourna sa tête rapidement et mes lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément et profondément.

« Oh, vous deux, s'il vous plait, arrêtez-ça c'est dégoutant ! » dit Gally mais nous n'arrêtions pas alors il s'en alla.

« Je t'aime. » dis-je quand nous eûmes fini « et seulement toi. » et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi. Allez viens, tu devrais boire quelque chose. »

"Oooooookay."

"Bois cul-sec." dit Newt en me donnant un verre avec une boisson dedans. J'en bus une gorgée et cracha immédiatement le contenu.

« Oh mon dieu ! Qui l'a fait , C'est dégueu ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Juliet. » dit alors Gally et lui et Newt rigola.

« Désolé gally. » rigolais-je. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je rencontra certains garçons. Je vis Newt partir et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec… ma guitare ?!

"To the bottom" Newt said and gave me glass with drink. I take one sip and spit it out of my mouth

"J'ai pensé que tu voudrais bien chanter alors…." Mais quelqu'un l'interrompis.

« Wow, Julia, t'as une guitare ? Tu peux en jouer ?"

"Je-" Mais cette fois, Newt m'interompis;

« Ouais. Elle va chanter, n'est-ce pas Julia , »

"D'accord." je lui lança un regard furieux, et il rigola. Boudeuse, je lui prit la guitare des mains et commença.

"_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

Heey

You made me insecure

Told me I wasn't good enough

But who are you to judge?

When you're a diamond in the rough

I'm sure you got some things

You'd like to change about yourself

But when it comes to me

I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm not beauty queen

I'm Just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

Come on

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

It's such a funny thing

How nothing's funny when it's you

You tell'em what you mean

But they keep whiting out the truth

It's like a work of art

That never gest to see the light

Keep you beneath the stars

Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm not beauty queen

I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right

To a beautiful life

Come on

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Who says you're not star potential?

Who says you're not presidential?

Who says you cant be in movies?

Listen to me

Listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test?

Who says you can't be the best?

Who said?

Who said?

Won't you tell me who said that?

Yeeeaah

Who says?

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?

Who says you're not worth that?

Who says you're the only one that's hurting?

Trust me

That's the price of beauty

Who says you're not pretty?

Who says you're not beautiful?

Who says?"

J'entendis un tas d'applaudissements

"Wow, c'était impressionant !" Me dit alors Newt mettant son bras autour de ma taille. "Tu as une voix d'ange." puis Minho vint à nous.

"Julia, c'est toi qui as écrit ça ?"

"Ouais. Avec ton aide." dis-je avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" me demanda Newt.

"Rappelle-toi la partie avec "beautiful queen", c'est Poêle-à-frire qui me l'as dit.

"Okay, les têtes de pioches, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit." cria Alby et nous partâmes.

PDV de Newt

Nous venions d'arriver à la chambre.

"Tu es sexy." dis-je sans même réfléchir. Elle rit et dit.

"Sors d'ici, je dois me changer."

"Okay, amour." murmurais-je et mis un bras autour de sa taille et un sur son dos, pendant que je l'embrassais sauvagement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à mon baiser, je sortis de la chambre.

PDV de Julia

WOW... C'est juste WOW. J'oubliais de me changer et commençai à rêver par la fenêtre. WOW. J'enleva mon T-shirt et soudain... La porte s'ouvrit.

PDV de Newt

J'attendais dehors depuis cinq minutes. Etant sûr qu'elle avait terminé de se changer, j'ouvris la porte et la referma pour me retrouver face à Julia, en... sous-vêtements. Je rougissais.

"Je s-suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..."

"C'est pas grave." J'essaya de ne pas la regarder mais c'était très très difficile.

"Peut-être que je devrais me re..." mais elle m'interrompis. Elle avança et se stoppa debout devant moi.

"Newt, je t'assure, c'est pas grave." Et c'en fut trop pour moi. Je l'embrassa passionnément et après une seconde, je me reculais.

"Je suis désolé, j'suis juste..." mais elle m'embrassa et je lui rendit son baiser. Nous nous embrassâmes fougueusement. Tels deux jeunes amoureux, ce que nous étions. Nous allâmes nous coucher sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre pour autant. Elle s'allongea la première pendant que je me plaçai au dessus d'elle. Nous nous embrassâmes comme jamais. Je quittai ses lèvres pour ses joues, puis son menton et enfin son cou. Elle gémissa doucement dans mon oreille. Je revint à ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser passionné. Elle attrapa mon T-shirt et me l'enleva. Puis elle plaça ses mains autour de mon cou et je mis les miennes sur ses hanche quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes Alby.

"Extinction des feux, les tocards !" cria-t-il. Je regarda Julia qui essayait de se retenir de rire, mais je n'y arriva pas pour ma part. Je rigolai et elle rigola avec moi. Je l'embrassai à nouveau puis me releva d'elle. Nous nous rhabillâmes et allâmes dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV de Julia**

"A plus tard" dis-je à Newt et il courut dans le Labyrinthe. Je m'appuya près des porte et songeai à la nuit dernière. LA MEILLEURE NUIT DE TOUS LES TEMPS. D'acoord, même si nous nous sommes seulement embrassé mais que cserait-il arrivé si Alby ne nous avait pas interrompus ?

"Hey" j'entendis une voix derrière moi et je me retourna vers le garçon.

"Salut David. Comment vas-tu ?" lui demandais-je

"Tout est parfait" il souria "Tout comme toi."

"Merci" _Est-ce qu'il flirte avec moi ? _Je n'eus aucune idée de comment réagir. Merci mon Dieu que Newt ne soit pas là. Je me remémora sa tête verte de jalousie, hier soir encore.

"Je dois aller aider Poêle-à-Frire." dis-je et je voulus partir mais il attrapa mon bras et me tira séchement.

"Je peux venir avec toi ?"

"Tu travailles à la cuisine, toi aussi ?" le questionnais-je

"Non, je suis chez les Briqueteurs, mais parfois, j'aide Poêle-à-Frire à porter des sacs de farine."

"D'accord, mais, tu n'as pas de sacs à porter aujourd'hui, si ?"

"si tu ne veux pas que je viennes avec toi, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire." D'accord, peut-être qui n'est pas vraiment en train de flirter avec moi.

"Alors… Je peux venir ?"

"Bien sûr !" et nous partîmes pour la cuisine. "Merci" dis-je alors quand nous étions arrivés.

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour être resté avec moi. C'était… sympa."

"On se voit plus tard." dis-je et entrais-je dans la cuisine.

"Salut Julia." me salua Poêle-à-Frire

"Hey, Poêle'. Je suis en retard ?" lui demandais-je

"Seulement de cinq minutes." répondit-il

"Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on va cuisiner, aujourd'hui ?"

"Je pensais faire des pommes de terre au curry avec du riz."

"Okay, c'est parti !" lançai-je et nous commençâmes.

**PDV de Newt**

"Comment s'est passé ta journée ?" questionnais-je Julia pendant le diner

"C'était un jour assez crevant." répondit-elle et elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Salut les amoureux !" lança Gally

"Salut !" le saluais-je

"Est-ce que Julia dort ?" demanda-t-elle tout en la regardant.

"En fait… oui." D'accord, je savais qu'elle était fatiguée mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait s'endormir sur mon épaule.

"Je l'amène jusqu'à la chambre. A plus !"

"Bye" et je partis avec Julia dans les bras.

******LE JOUR SUIVANT******

"Hey mon coeur !" dis-je à Julia quand elle se réveilla.

"Hey. Est-ce que je me suis endormie ?"

"Yep"

"Je déteste travailler à la cuisine." dit-elle alors "C'est trop-"

"Fatiguant ?"

"Exactement." et elle me souria.

"Allez, il faut aller déjeuner !"

"D'accord" et nous partîmes pour la cantine.

**PDV de Julia**

"- Et puis là il-" Minho ne pût finir son histoire parce-que Cliff l'interrompis.

"Ls gars !" cria-t-il

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" demanda Alby

"C'est Hun !" Je me leva dans la seconde.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" demandais-je

"Faut que vous voyez ça !" et il partit en courant, puis nous l'imitâmes. Une fois que nous eûmes rejoint "l'hôpital", j'entendis un hurlement et quelqu'un essaya de m'étouffer.

"-and then he-" Minho can't end his story because Cliff interrupt him

**PDV de Newt**

Hun commença à étouffer Julia. Je le frappa et il la lâcha aussitôt. Alby attrapa Hun et j'aidai Julia à se remmettre sur ses pieds. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon épaule. Elle pleurais, aussi. Je murmura dans son oreille que tout allait bien. Puis elle me regarda. Je vis la peur dans ses yeux. Je l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Alby, Minho, Cliff et Jeff essayait de calmer Hun. Il était différent. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Il n'aurait pas attaqué Julia, je le savais plus que n'importe qui. Ses yeux s'apaisèrent et redevenaient verts. Julia s'arrêta de pleurer et sa respiration avait repris un rythme régulier, mais je savais qu'elle était toujours effrayée.

"Je suis désolé, Julia. Je-je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je sais pas pou-pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suis tellement désolé, Julia." implora Hun. Alby voulut dire quelque chose mais Julia commença à parler avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

"C'est pas grave." avoua-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante. Elle essaya de le calmer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive ?"

"J-je… quelqu'un était-" et il commença à s'éttoufer lui-même. Ses yeux devinrent noirs à nouveau. Alby et Jeff tentèrent d'enlever ses mains de sa propre gorge. Il tremblait. Je serrai Julia très fort contre moi. Elle ferma ses yeux. Hun s'étouffait encore. Puis il perdit l'emprise sur son cou et tomba violemment au sol. Julia poussa un cri.


	12. Chapter 12

**BONSOIR ! Nouveau chapître et encore irrégulier, mais je rattrape mon retard, si vous voulez être informé de tous les nouveaux chapîtres et ainsi suivre plus facilement, alors suivez-moi et l'histoire, sinon, regardez simplement sur le compte de la VRAIE auteur : runners !**

**PS : Depuis plusieurs chapître, j'appelle "Homestead", la Maison, mais dans le livre, ils l'appellent la ferme !**

**Bisous !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS !**

******** 2 JOURS PLUS TARD ********

**PDV de Julia**

"Newt, je vais bien. Vraiment." dis-je pour la quinzième fois aujourd'hui.

"Tu es sûr, mon amour ? Parce-que tu n'as pas l'air-" Me dit alors Newt mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

"Merci, c'est vrai que toutes les filles rêvent d'entendre ça un jour."

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens."

Il prit ma main et la serra.

"Je sais. Je suis juste crevée. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je vois son visage tout le temps." Une larme apparut sur ma joue.

"Tout va bien se passer. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas." Il m'enlaça et me serra fort. Puis il embrassa mon front. Je me calmais.

"Merci." Dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. "On doit aller. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas encore été à la cuisine."

"Tu ne vas nulle part. Alby a parlé avec Poêle-a-frire et il t'as donné un jour entier de repos."

"Et pour toi ?"

"Je n'ai pas été dans le Labyrinthe depuis un jour et Minho dit qu'il ne veut pas courir deux fois le même jour alors je dois te laisser."

"Alors je vais rester assise ici plusieurs heures sans pouvoir aller aider Poêle' à la cuisine." Je commençai à devenir folle.

"Hey, ne te rend pas folle, tu as besoin de plusieurs jours de repos. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans la chambre. Tu peux aller te promener avec Gally ou quelqu'un d'autre."

"T'as raison;" dis-je et je lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Il souria et partit pour le Labyrinthe. Je m'asseya sur le lit pendant un moment. Après cinq minutes environ, je décida de sortir. Je vis quelques garçons travailler. Qui peut-être aussi inhumain pour nous foutre ici ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? me demandais-je.

"Hey." J'entendis Gally derrière moi? Je me retourna pour être face à lui.

"Salut."

"Ca va ?"

"Mieux, je pense, merci. Et toi ?"

"C'est dur, mais j'suis en vie." J'hocha la tête. "Viens avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

"Quoi ?" demandais-je.

"Viens et tu verras." et il s'en alla. Je le nous fûmes dans sa chambre, je m'asseya sur son lit.

"Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi je suis ici ?"

"On va faire le design de la maison dans laquelle tu vivras."

"WOW, c'est génial, mais je pensais que vous alliez en construire une à l'arrivée d'une deuxième fille seulement."

"Ouais, mais c'était avant que toi et Newt commence à être ensemble." dit-il

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"On veux juste éviter qu'il n'y ait une invasion de pleins de petits Newtie ici." rétorqua-t-il

"Pervers !" lançais-je "Attends… Que veux-tu dire par "On" ?"

"Je veux dire Alby, Minho et moi." me répondit-il

"BANDE de pervers !" Il rigola.

"Alors que voudrais-tu avoir dans la "Maison 2.0" ?"

"Un tas de Newtie" dis-je du tac au tac. Il me regarda et mima une tête effrayée. Je rigolai et lui dit alors ce que je voulais VRAIMENT.

********2 HEURES PLUS TARD********

"C'est tout ?" demanda Alby

"Ouais, je pense pas avoir besoin d'autres choses."

"Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais un tas d'idées."

"Alors peut-être que mes "tas" sont différents des tiens." Nous rigolâmes. "On va diner ? J'ai la dalle !"

"Va-y sans moi. J'ai encore du travail."

"D'accord, bye !" lui lançais-je en sortant de sa chambre.

"Bye." entendis-je et je fermai la porte. A présent, je me dirigea vers le réfectoire. Quand j'entra, je vis un tas de Blocards.

"Salut, ça va ?" demanda Pôele'.

"Bien, merci. Comment tu t'en sors sans mon aide ?" le questionnais-je

"Naaan... Je fais de mon mieux !"

"Peut-être que je devrais t'aider ?"

"Non, non et non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu fais quand tu est sous pression ?"

"ON NE FAISAIT PAS ATTENTION !"

"Peu importe si ça aide ou non, tu dors la nuit !" me rétorqua-t-il en me donnant mon diner.

"T'es pas drôle !" dis-je et partis. Je mangeai seule car Newt et Minho était dans le Labyrinthe, Gally travaillait et Alby reste introuvable. Alors que j'en étai a la moitié de mon repas, quelqu'un s'asseya a cote de moi.

"Salut Julia. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis tu sais quand..." me lança David.

"Hey. Ouais, je ne me sentais pas très bien après Hun..." Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"Hé, ne pleure pas." dit-il alors tout en mettant son bras sur mon épaule. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Non ! Tout ne va pas bien se passer. Quelqu'un nous a foutu ici et a tué Hun ! Ça ne va pas bien ! Et si ils veulent plus de sang !? Hurlais-je "Désolée, je ne voulais pas de crier dessus comme ça."

"C'est pas grave." Il m'enlaça "Viens" il se leva et me tendit sa main.

"Où ça ?"

"C'est une surprise." Je lui lança un sourire faible et pris sa main.

"Ne me fait pas regretter."

"Non, jamais."

PDV de Newt

Je venais juste de sortir du Labyrinthe mais j'avais déjà remarqué que Julia n'était pas là. Je partis pour la salle des Cartes. Quand j'eus dessiné une carte, je m'en alla pour le réfectoire.

Peut-être qu'elle était en train de manger ? Je m'asseya avec Minho, Alby et Gally mais là aussi je ne la vis pas.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Gally

"Que dalle, comme toujours." répondit Minho.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas tête de pioche ?" me lança Alby.

"T'aurais pas vu Julia ?"

"Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. On a planifié la nouvelle Maison et elle est partie manger. Plus tard, je l'ai aperçue avec David. Il allaient quelque part."

"Où ça ?!" je me levais violemment dans la seconde.

"Hé, détend ton froc !" rigola Minho.

"Je vais la trouver."

"Allez, Newt ! T'as même pas fini de manger !" cria Gally mais j'etais déjà dehors. Je me dirigea vers les sacs de couchages et ils étaient bien là. Ils discitaient et rigolaient. Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Ce matin, Julia n'était plus elle-même et là elle rigole avec lui ?!

"Salut." dis-je m'avançant vers eux.

"Oh, salut Newt !" Dit alors Julia et elle me pris dans ses bras.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Bye les gars !" dit alors David.

"Bye. Merci pour tout." lui dit Julia et il s'en alla. Pourquoi était-elle avec lui ? Elle aurait pût être avec Gally

ou Alby ou encore Poêle ou quelqu'un qui n'est pas lui !

"Newt ?" Je la vis remuer sa main devant mon visage.

"Ouais ?"

"Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?"

"Rien."

"Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est a propos du Labyrinthe ou..." J't'en prie, ne le dit pas " Ou David ?"

"Quoi ?! Non, pourquoi ?"

"T'es sûr ?"

"Ouais."

"Si tu veux en parl-" mais je la coupa par un baiser. Avant qu'elle ne puisse me retourner le baiser je dit :

"J'ai confiance en toi. Je... J'ai juste..." Elle attrapa mes joues. je pensai qu'elle allait m'embrasser mais elle dirigea sa bouche vers mon oreille et murmura :

"Je suis ravie que tu ais confiance en moi." puis elle embrassa mon lobe d'oreille.

"Viens avec moi." J'hocha la tête en guise d'accord. Elle embrassa ma joue et joigna nos mains ensembles.

Et nous partimes pour la forêt. En silence. Elle allongea sa tête sur mon épaule. Quand nous eumes rejoint l'arbre je réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'arbre où nous avions échangé notre premier baiser.

Puis je regarda Julia et elle me souria.

"C'était il y a une semaine."

"Quoi ?" la questionnais-je

"C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassé il y a une semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'est notre petit anniversaire." Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié notre anniversaire !

"Julia, je suis désolé. Mon Dieu, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié." et elle se mît a rire.

"Quoi ?"

"T'es trop mignon."

"Quo-" mais elle me coupa par un autre murmure dans mon oreille.

"Arrête avec tes questions." et elle embrassa mon menton puis ma joue. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir alors je la plaqua contre l'arbre et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle posa ses bras autour de mon cou et accompagna le baiser. Elle commença à jouer avec mes cheveux. Mes mains étaient sur ses hanches et une de ses jambes touchaient la mienne. J'attrapa une de ses cuisses. Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et touchèrent son cou. Elle gémissait doucement. J'embrassai son épaule quand ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour joues. Puis elle m'embrassa sauvagement. J'espérais que cela dure pour toujours quand nous entendîmes :

"Sérieux ?! Les amis, vous êtes accros au bisous." Minho rigola avec Gally et Alby. Julia se releva sur ses jambes.

"Bien vu, Minho." dit-elle Il fit un de ses sourires narquois. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Rien. On se promenais quand on vous a trouvé, les gens." répondit-il toujours avec son sourire.

"Oh, j'peux venir ?" demanda-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Okay." dit alors Alby. J'attrapa la main de Julia et nous partîmes pour la balade.

PDV de Julia

"-et là, il-" Minho me racontais son histoire quand Gally l'interrompis :

"Non, c'était pas comme ça."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non"

"S-"

"Stop." Interrompis Alby. Et je rigola.

"Moi, je vais vous dire comment ça s'est passé."

"Après, il est tombé dans les marches et il s'est étalé sur Winston. Les deux se regardaient comme si ils

allaient s'embrasser."

Je rigolait tellement que je manqua de tomber grâce à Newt qui me rattrapa.

"Merci." dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

"S'il te plait, Julia, stop." Lança Gally les joues rouges.

"Dé-" je rigolais toujours "Désolée." J'essayais de me calmer. "C'est bon, j'arrête."

"Merci mon dieu." dit Gally "Je dois y aller. Ta nouvelle Maison va pas se construire toute seule."

"Nouvelle Maison ?" demanda Newt.

"Gally et sa bande ont commencé à construire une Maison 2.0 pour moi et les filles qui vont venir."

"Mais il devait commencer dans deux semaines."

"Ouais, mais il a trop peur qu'il y ait pleins de petits Newtie partout." lança alors Minho avec un énième sourire narquois sur son visage stupide.

"Bande de pervers." lâcha Newt et je rigola.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit." Il embrassa la joue et Minho lâcha un bruit de dégout.

"Et vous deux, n'y pensez même pas."dit Alby.

"Ecrase. C'est juste un baiser sur une joue."

"Hé, tu commences à parler notre argot." remarqua Newt.

"Mais ça sonne bizarre quand c'et toi qui parle."

"Oh, je t'aime aussi." riais-je


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ! Celui-là est un chapître que j'aime beaucoup, un de mes préférés, c'ets tout ce que j'vaais à dire !**

**PS : une petite review, un petit follow ne fait jamais de mal à personne, au contraire !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS !**

*****QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD*****

*****PDV de Julia*****

"Alby, je t'en prie !"

"Julia, j'ai dit non."

"Mais je me chargerais de tout ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE"

"Non."

"S'IL TE PLAIT" Je fis le sourire le plus doux que je pûs. "S'il te plait."

"Bon, d'accord. Si Poêle est d'accord, alors tu peux le faire."

"Merci !" hurlais-je en embrassant sa joue. "Je vais le dire à Poêle !"

*****PDV de Newt*****

Je venais juste de sortir du Labyrinthe quand j'aperçus JULIA EMBRASSER ALBY SUR LA JOUE. Je courus vers lui. Il était un peu en état de choc, lui aussi.

"Bon sang, c'était quoi, ça ?!" hurlais-je

"Demande à ta petite amie, tête de pioche. Mais avant, rends-toi à la salle des Cartes et finis ton boulot."

"Très bien." répondis-je sêchement et courus. Je dessinai la carte aussi vite que je le pûs et m'en alla à la recherche de Julia. Je la vit avec Poêle-à-Frire. Elle était toute excitée. ELLE NE M'AS MEME PAS REMARQUÉ ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

*****PDV de Julia*****

"Alors… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu pourrais m'aider ?" demandais-je à Poêle.

"En réalité, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, alors ouais, je vais t'aider."

"Merci infiniment !" Je l'enlaça. "Je vais de ce pas le dire à Alby et on choisira une date. Bye !"

"Bye !" répondit-il et je courus voir Alby.

"ALBY !" hurlais-je. "Poêle est d'accord !" et il souria à cette idée.

"Bien. Donc on le fera le mois prochain, d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi le mois prochain ?"

"Julia, un nouveau va venir dans trois jours et on doit préparer son arrivée. Gally ne finira pas la Maison 2.0 dans une semaine et demie alors j'ai pensé le mois prochain."

"Bien." répondit-je avec un énorme sourire esquissé sur mon visage. Je m'en alla. "Merci !" hurlais-je et je partit diner. Je dois absolument le dire à Newt. Il va nager dans le bohneur !"

*****PDV de Newt*****

_Où est-ce qu'elle va ?_ me demandais-je. _J'parie qu'elle est même pas au courant que je suis sorti du Labyrinthe et que je l'ai aperçue avec Alby puis avec Poêle ? Est-ce qu'elle y pense, au moins ?_

Je partis vers le réfectoire. là, j'aperçus alors Julia avec David. Ils rigolaient. _Alors comme ça elle préfère passer du temps avec lui_._ Très bien ! _Je sortis du réfectoire. Je vis alors Minho.

"Hey. Quoi de neuf, tocard ?"

"Bordel, rien."

"Vraiment ?"

"Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Parce-que je suis ton pote !" Je ne répondis rien. "Viens au réfectoire?" Il attrapa mon épaule et

me força à retourner au réfectoire. Puis il remarqua la présence de Julia et David. Ils s'enlaçèrent et il s'en alla. "T'es jaloux."

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Peu importe ce que tu dis." Je vis alors Julia. Elle se dirigea vers nous.

"Salut les gars." lança-t-elle. "Comment s'est passé votre journée ?"

"Normal." répondis-je et m'en alla.

"Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" J'entendis la voix de Julia. _Non, pas exactement, Julia. Tu as juste été avec David, Alby et Poêle et PAS avec moi. C'est tout !_

"Nan… Il va te le dire. Juste… Donne lui un peu de temps." répondit Minho.

"Je ne veux pas attendre." Je l'entendis et quelqu'un attrapa mon bras. "On peux parler ?" me demanda-t-elle.

"Pas maintenant. Je n'ai rien bouffé, aujourd'hui et j'ai la dalle donc-"

"Je viens avec toi."

"Non merci. Je préfère être seul."

"Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!" lança-t-elle si rapidement que je n'eus presque pas compris.

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que tu ne veuille même plus m'adresser la parole ?"

"Tu n'as rien dit."

"Comme si j'allais te croire…" Je restai silencieux, en espérant qu'elle s'en aille mais elle m'entraina vers la forêt. Jusqu'à ce que personne ne pût nous voir. "Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il te prends ?"

"Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien."

"Arrête de me mentir et dit moi ce que je t'ai fait !"

"Tu étais trop occupée à embrasser la joue d'Alby, à discuter avec Poêle et rigoler avec David pour remarquer que j'étais sortis du Labyrinthe, voilà !"

"T'es jaloux." Elle rigola à moitié ce qui m'énerva.

"Putain, mais ouais ! Ouais, j'suis jaloux !"

Elle ria de plus belle. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!"

"Déja, aucun d'entre eux n'est mon genre, donc ne t'en fait pas, je n'aime que toi et ensuite, j'étais trop occupée à préparer quelque chose." Cela me calma légèrement.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"**Noël."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nouveau chapître et encore un de mes préférés !**

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapître 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>***PDV de Newt***<strong>

"Noël."

"Quoi ?"

"Noël. Tu sa-"

"Je sais ce qu'est Noël. Alors tu voudrais organiser Noël ?"

"Ouais. Je parlais de ça avec Alby et il m'a répondu que si Poêle était d'accord alors je pouvais le faire. Et puis après, je voulais le dire à quelqu'un alors je suis allée le dire à David parce-que je ne t'ai pas vu ni toi ni Minho. Et on en a parlé." Elle baissa la tête. "Je pensais te le dire mais je ne l'avais pas vrament imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça…." Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux et la culpabilité m'envahissa. Elle voulût s'en aller mais j'attrapai sa main et la retourna pour qu'elle me fasse face et l'enlaça.

"C'est génial." dis-je et lui embrassa la joue. Elle me souria automatiquement.

"Je suis désolé."

"C'est pas gr-"

"Si, ça l'est. J'aurais dû t'en parler en premier et ne pas faire toute une histoire parce-que tu parle avec quelqu'un." Elle m'embrassa ducement.

"Bon sang, c'est trop mignon !"

"Hé, t'as dit "Bon sang"" souriais-je et elle essaya de ne pas rire.

"T'as pas dit que t'avais la dalle ?" Elle me prit la main. "Viens, je vais manger avec toi."

*****QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD******

"Tu pense qu'une autre fille va venir, aujourd'hui ?" demandais-je à David. Newt a arrêté d'être jaloux. Et il était dans le Labyrinthe, donc il n'avait pour l'instant aucune raison de l'être."

"J'en sais rien. Mais même si une arrive, elle ne sera jamais aussi magnifique que toi." Je rougis instantanément.

"Merci. Mais rappelle-toi, j'ai un petit-ami."

"Ouais, je sais…. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire." _De quoi est-ce qu'il parle_ _?_ "Mais pas ici. Viens, on va à la Maison."

"Okaaaaaay" et je marcha avec lui en direction de la Maison. Quand nous eûmes rejoint, il attrapa mes bras et les plaça au dessus de ma tête.

"Julia." il embrassa mon oreille. Je le repoussa et il se mit à rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" demandais-je. J'essayai de rester calme, mais tout ce que je voulais était de partir d'ici en courant. Courir à Newt. Dans ses bras où je me sens si sécurisée.

"Ne fait plus jamais ça" Il me poussa et j'heurta le mur. Il attrapa soudainement mes mains et les plaça proches de ma tête. "Je sais que tu me veux." Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes. Je voulus le repousser mais il était trop fort. Il m'embrassa profondément et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Il attrapa mes deux mains d'une seule. Sa deuxième main vola contre mon estomac. Il commença à la déplacer sous mon T-shirt quand quelqu'un entra.

"Ecarte-toi d'elle !" J'entendis la voix d'Alby. Il l'écarta de moi. Je commençai à pleurer. Alby le frappa et il tomba au sol. Puis quelqu'un d'autre entra.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se p-" C'était Newt. Je le coupa en le serrant contre moi.

"Julia…" Il regarda David puis Alby.

"Emmène-là loin de lui" dit-il (Alby). Newt m'attrapa dans ses bras et courus avec moi à sa chambre. Je pleurais sur sa poitrine.

*****PDV de Newt*****

"Julia...shhh… C'est fini. T'es en sécurité, maintenant." Si David a essayé de lui faire ce que je pense, alors il est mort. Je vais le tuer.

Julia me regarda dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû t'écou-"

"Stop? C'est pas ta faute. N'essaye même plus de penser à une chose pareille, compris ?" Elle hocha la tête mais je pûs voir de la tristesse dans ces yeux.

"Je t'aime, tu sais ?" J'embrassa son front et essuya ses larmes.

"Je t'aime aussi." Elle m'embrassa doucement. "Je ne veux plus parler à personne. A part à toi, Minho, Poêle et Alby."

"Bien." Je la serra dans mes bras.

"Newt ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu peux… Tu peux m'embrasser ?" et je le fis sans attendre, d'un baiser doux.

"Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets."

"Je pensais qu'il était mon ami et -"

"Non Julia. C'est fini et je ne laisserais plus jamais ça t'arriver."

"Newt, il a essayer de-"

"Je sais. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être là."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne pouvais rien faire, il était trop fort." Et elle se remit à pleurer. "Je t'en pris, apprends-moi à me battre."

"Je le ferais mais après Noël, d'accord ?"

"Je t'aime" et elle m'embrassa.


	15. Chapter 15

**TOUT APPARTIENT A JAMES DASHNER ET RUNNERS !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPÎTRE 15<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**** PDV de Julia****<strong>

Nous étions toujours en train de nous embrasser quand l'alarme sonna.

"Envie de voir le p'tit nouveau?" me demanda Newt

"Ouais !" souriais-je et nous partîmes.

*****PDV DE NEWT*****

Je vais tuer ce tocard. Comment a t-il pû oser lui faire une telle chose a elle ?!

"Envie de voir le p'tit nouveau ?" Je l'interrogeai.

"Ouais !" Et elle me donna un sourire magnifique et nous partîmes pour la Boite.

Quand nous eûmes rejoint la Box, Alby était déjà sur place.

"Julia, tu vas bien ?" lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha seulement la tête et lui lança un sourire faible.

Il ouvrit la Boite, des regards impatients braqués sur lui. "C'est un garçon." Je regarda Julia. Elle semblai encore plus triste.

"Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? Et qui suis-je ?" demanda t-il.

"Doucement. On va tout expliquer."

"Pourquoi je vous croirais ?"

"Newt, tu lui fait visiter. Julia, on doit parler."

*****QUELQUES TEMPS PLUS TARD******

"-et c'est tout." dis-je au nouveau.

"Luke"

"Quoi ?"

"Mon prénom. C'est Luke.

"Alors bienvenue au Bloc. Allez viens, tu dois avoir faim."

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" questionna Luke

"Chez Poêle. C'est le deuxième meilleur visibles, ici."

"C'est qui le meilleur, alors ?"

"Julia. Ma petite amie. Ne la touche pas, elle... A eu une mauvaise expérience avec un des gars."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Il lui a dit qu'il voulait lui parler. Elle l'a donc suivi et-" je marqua une pause assez longue "Il a essayé de la... Et je n'étais même pas là." Je mis mes mains sur mon visage. "J'vais aller la voir. Trouve Minho, il t'aideras."

"D'accord."

******PDV de Julia******

"Il est dans le cachot_(NDT : je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle la petite prison en bambou, là !)_

On va faire un Rassemblement demain pour décider de tout ça, d'accord ?" me demanda Alby.

"Je dois vraiment être présente ?"

"Tu n'es pas obligée, je ne veux pas te forcer."

"Merci beaucoup." Je l'enlaçai. Quand je voulus m'en aller, j'entendis alors Newt :

"Julia, attends !"

"Non, Newt, j'aimerais te parler."

"Pas de soucis. On se retrouve à l'arbre." je lui lança un sourire." Il me fit un signe de la main puis commença à discuter avec Alby. Je m'en alla vers la forêt, non sans vérifier que personne ne me suivais. Je marchai doucement et aperçu une ombre derrière moi.

"Qui est là ?!" et quelque chose heurta ma tête.

******PDV de Newt******

"On devrais tout simplement le bannir."

"La plupart des matons sont d'accord avec ça." Je voulus dire quelque chose mais Gally nous hurla :

"David s'est échappé !" Il respira "et il est parti vers la forêt."

"Julia !" mumurais-je et courus dehors suivi des autres.

******PDV de Julia******

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux. J'étais attachée. J'avais également une corde dans ma bouche alors je ne pus crier à l'aide. Je connaissais cet endroit. Il s'agissait de la salle des Cartes. Il faisait sombre, mais j'aperçus quelqu'un dans un coin.

"Salut princesse." C'était David. "Tu me dois quelque chose." et je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou. Mes mains étaient attachées dans mon dos. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. La seule chose que je faisais était de pleurer. Ses mains attrapèrent ma taille et descendirent le long de ma cuisse. Jamais je n'avait pleuré aussi fort.

******PDV de Newt******

"JULIA !" J'avais beau hurler son nom, elle ne répondait pas. Je courais a travers la forêt. Je passai devant la salle des Cartes quand j'entendis :

"Personne ne te trouvera, ici." J'ouvris la porte et entra.

"T'es sûr ?" demandais-je et je lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Puis j'heurtai son estomac et il tomba,

inconscient. Je courus vers Julia et coupa les cordes. Elle me serra dans ses bras.

"Newt-"

"Shhh... Ça y est. Tout est fini, tu es en sécurité. Je suis là, maintenant." et David se réveilla, mais ne nous attaqua pas. Il s'enfuya en courant.

**QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD**

J'emmenai Julia à la Maison. Elle s'etait arrêtée de pleurer mais elle me serrait toujours autant.

"Il s'est barré dans le Labyrinthe." annonça Minho.

"Ça n'a aucun sens." rétorqua Julia.

"Il a deux minutes avant que les portes ne se ferment." affirma Alby.

******PDV de Julia******

**5 JOURS PLUS TARD**

Cela fait presque une semaine que David s'est enfui dans le Labyrinthe. Il n'en est jamais revenu et les Coureurs n'ont trouvé ni vêtements, ni sang, ni quoique ce soit qui lui appartienne. Et je devrais dire que ce sont des bonnes nouvelles. Je ne peux pas dire que je hais David. Probablement que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas. Il y a 90% de chances pour qu'il soit mort et je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais... Mais ce qu'il a fait reste impardonnable. En tous les cas, j'ai recommencé a travailler dans la cuisine donc je ne me sens plus inutile. Mais l'inconvéniant, c'est que je ne voit presque plus Newt. Il va dans le Labyrinthe tous les matins et quand il en ressort, je suis dans la cuisine alors je le voit seulement pendant le diner et le soupers, quand on va se coucher, mais demain, je déménage dans la Maison 2.0 que j'ai renommée "l'Isolement", parce-que je suis la seule à y vivre. Mais c'est mieux que rien. Je préfère le voir deux heures dans la journée plutôt que ne plus le voir du tout.

Oh, et j'ai failli oublier la meilleure partie qui n'est autre que Noël. Ouais... On a un tas de choses à faire mais tout le monde semble se réjouir à l'idée des festivités. Peu être parce-que c'est tout nouveau pour nous. Je viens juste de terminer mon cadeau pour Newt. J'espère vraiment qu'il va lui plaire.

Mais il y a une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser. C'est à propos du mot qui était glissé avec ma guitare. Qui est "N" ? J'ai écrit une lettre et l'ai déposée dans la Boite mais aucune réponse ne m'ait parvenue depuis. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui est cette personne. Si c'est une personne. Hmmm… Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne. Bien sûr que c'est un humain, parce-que qui d'autre aurait pû ? Un Griffeur ? Bien sûr, parce-que c'est bien connu que les Griffeurs savent quelque chose sur mon passé et m'ont envoyé une guitare. Peut-être que je devrais aller dans le Labyrinthe et leur proposer de se joindre à nous pour Noël ? Nan… Je coris que j'ai assez pensé pour aujourd'hui.

"Hey, Julia." J'entendis Minho. "Ca te dirait de piéger quelqu'un ?"

"En réalité, c'est pas une mauvaise idée."

"Sérieux ?"

"Ouais, j'ai besoin de m'amuser." rigolais-je "Que pense-tu de piéger Alby ?"

"T'es une vilaine fille" et je m'esclaffai avec lui." J'crois que j'ai une idée."

*****QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD*****

Minho et moi étions fixés sur la porte de la Maison. Quand elle s'ouvrit et que Alby en sortit, il dérapa sur une huile spécialement conçue par moi et mon meilleur ami et délicatement jeté sur l'herbe. Alors Alby glissa et tomba en plein dessus et nous jetâmes notre mixture spéciale. C'est-à-dire des oeufs, de la farine, de la boue et du lait. Nous eûles un énorme fou-rire et Alby nous remarqua.

"Cours !" chuchota Minho. Je courus aussi vite que je le pûs. Je remarqua alors Newt et j'eus une idée. Je me dirigea vers lui.

"Sal-" Je le coupa par un baiser. Sauvage. Je le repoussa doucement après deux minutes pour voir Alby courir après Minho vers la Maison. Pauvre tête de pioche !

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Newt.

"Minho et moi, on a piégé Alby."

"Vous avez quoi ?!" Il essaya de ne pas rire. "T'as des sacrés couilles, toi!" et nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

"Merci."

*****1 JOUR PLUS TARD*****

"Bienvenue à la Maison 2.0" Lança Gally.

"L'Isolement." je corrigeai.

"Quoi ?"

"Je pensais l'appeller "L'Isolement".

"Combien d'affaires est-ce que tu as ?" Demanda Minho en marchant à l'intérieur.

"Juste un peu." rigolais-je

"Juste un peu ?!" demanda Newt.

"Quoi, t'es pas assez fort pour porter quelques vêtements et une guitare ?" plaisantais-je

"Et c'est tout ?" dit alors Minho. "Parce-que j'ai trouvé ça." Il me désigna mon paquet de protections mensuels.

"Je te le demande encore une fois. Tu n'es pas assez fort ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop lourd mais si ça l'est, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'aider."

"Juste, s'il te plait, utilise-les" hurla Minho et me jeta dans les mains un paquet de préservatifs.

"Ecrase, sale tocard !" J'essaya de marcher vers autre part quand Newt attrapa ma taille et me murmura à l'oreille."

"Alors je perds ma camarade de chambre "droite" maintenant." me lança-t-il en faisant allusion au "Bras droit".

"Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait."

"Je vais faire de mon mieux." Je souria. "Allez, on va manger. Je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai la dalle."

******NUIT******

"Bonne nuit, Julia." m'embrassa Newt sur la joue et sortis de ma nouvelle chambre. Je ferma mes yeux et m'endormis.

**SOUVENIR**

Je suis debout dans un coin et je vois une petite fille. je crois…. Je crois que c'est moi.

"Proszę mamo, ostatnią" (S'il te plait maman, le dernier !) Je connais ce language. C'est du polonais. Mais comment est-ce que je peut le comprendre ? Et cette femme…. Est-ce ma mère ?

"Julcia nie" (Non, Julia.) dit alors la femme. "Jesz za dużo czekolady" (Tu as déja beaucoup trop mangé de chocolat.)

"Daj jej" (Donne-lui.) rétorqua un homme. Papa ? Mais, comment ?

"Ale to ostatnia" (D'accord, mais c'est le dernier !)

"Kocham cię" (Je t'aime)

Puis quelque chose change.

"Juleczka… bedziesz miała siostre" (Julia… Tu vas avoir une petite soeur !)

La scène change à nouveau.

Il y a beaucoup de monde. Ma famille. C'est le Réveillon de Noël. Tout le monde discute et rit. Je pouffe avec mes cousins. Je nous observe… pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'y a aucun repas. La tradition. En Pologne, les gens ne mangent rien le soir du Réveillon. Nous chantons des chants de Noël, nous rigolons et il y a ma petite soeur. Natalia. C'est elle, "N" ! Alors elle est en vie et en dehors du Labyrinthe. Ma famille aussi, sûrement.

*****PDV de Newt*****

"Julia, réveille-toi" Elle ouvrit ses yeux. Je l'entendis tout à coup crier le nom de quelqu'un. "Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!"

"J'ai vu ma famille !" Elle respira un bon coup. Attends.. QUOI ?! "Newt, j'ai vu ma famille. J'ai une soeur. C'est elle qui m'as envoyé la guitare. Oh mon dieu. Newt, je viens de Pologne et j'ai vu ma famille. J'ai des grands-parents, des oncles, des tantes, des cousins, des parents. Newt, je les ais vu. On parlait et on rigolait et-" Elle ne pûs finir car Alby, Gally et MInho entrèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Pourquoi t'as crié ?"

"Qui est Natalia ?"

"J'ai fait un rève. En réalité, c'était un souvenir. J-J'ai vu ma famille. Natalia, c'est ma soeur."

"Qu'as-tu vu ?" demanda Alby

"Il s'agissait en réalité, je pense, des scène du quotidien. J'ai vu ma famille. C'était Noël. Je devais avoir 12 ans et Natalka, 4."

"Natalka ?" demanda a son tour Minho.

"Oh, ouais. Je viens de Pologne et c'est un genre de surnom. Et à partir de maintenant, je sais uqe mon vrai nom est Juleczka."

"Ju… quoi ?"

"En phonétique, ça donne Julechka."

"Ahaaa."

"Mais tu sais comment sortir d'ici, pas vrai ?" Gally me regardait attentivement.

"Non, c'était… Je ne sais pas. Ma vie quotidienne d'avant, c'ets tout ce que je peux dire. Il n'y avait pas de Labyrinthe. Les gens souriaient, chantaient. Tout était parfait. Je n'ai vu personne y faire allusion. Peut-être que ça arrivera plus tard.

"Ouais, t'as raison. Maintenant, rendors-toi. Demain, c'est Noël. Tu va devoir être en forme." me dit alors Alby. Lui, Gally et Minho s'en allèrent de la chambre.

"Je suis jaloux de ton souvenir. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'ai pour me rappeler d'un truc aussi beau." Il m'embrassa gentiment.

"Bonne nuit, Juleczka." Ce n'était pas la meilleure prononciation mais c'était siiii mignoooonn.

"J't'en prie, Newt. Restes avec moi."

"D'accord." Il me lança un sourire.


	16. Chapter 16

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER !**

**CHAPITRE 16 – SPECIAL**

******PDV de Julia******

******NOËL******

"C'est magnifique" m'enthousiasmais-je en regardant l'arbre de Noël avec Newt.

"Tu l'es encore plus." Je l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je devrais y aller, je dois aider Poêle-à-Frire

"Julia, t'as passé ta journée aux fourneaux."

"Je sais, mais c'était mon idée d'organiser Noël et-" Il me coupa par un baiser.

"D'accord."

******QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD******

"Wow, Poêle, c'est délicieux" lança Minho tout en engloutissant son pudding.

"Merci, mais c'est Julia qui l'a fait !"

"Julia" Il marqua une pause "C'est IMPRESSIONANT !"

"Merci" souriais-je.

"Tu ne manges pas ?" me demanda Newt.

"Je suis Polonaise. Dans ma tradition, je ne devrais pas manger le soir du réveillon.

"D'accord." et il s'arrêta de manger sa dinde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" le questionnais-je

"Si tu ne manges pas alors moi non plus."

"Ohhhh, c'est trop mignon. Mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais."

"Mais j'en ais envie, chérie."

"Merci, chouchou !"

"C'est mon surnom, alors ?"

"Si tu préfère, je peux t'appeller Newtie ou blondie-"

"Chouchou, c'est parfait !" Je me mis à rire avec Minho, Poêle et Alby.

"J'vais chercher ma guitare, ça vous dit qu'on chante des chants de Noël ?"

"Bonne idée." accepta Alby. "Hé, les tocards, ne comptez pas sur moi pour chanter, d'accord ?

Cria-t-il et tout le monde rigola.

****1 HEURE PLUS TARD****

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_round yon virgin mother and child,_

_Holy infant so tender and mild,_

_sleep in Heavenly peace!_

_sleep in Heavenly peace!_

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_Shepherds quake at the sight;_

_glories stream from Heaven afar,_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_

_Christ, the Saviour, is born!_

_Christ, the Saviour, is born!_

_Silent night! Holy night!_

_Son of God, Love's pure light_

_radiant beams from Thy Holy face,_

_with the dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth,_

_Jesus, Lord at Thy birth._

"Okay les tocards, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !"

"Bonne nuit !" lançais-je au garçon puis je m'en alla accompagnée de Newt jusqu'à ma chambre. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je lui annonça : "J'ai un cadeau pour toi." Je pris ma guitare et commença à chanter...

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeers click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I_

_really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

**A/N: Si vous avez en dessous de 12 ans, il vaudrait mieux passer le passage ! Merci et Joyeux Noël !**

**NDT : Je n'ais pas l'habitude de traduire ce genre de scène, j'ai rougis quand j'ai écrit ce passage, haha !**

"Wow, c'est toi qui as écrit ça ? C'est magnifique !" Je posa la guitare sur le sol. "Je t'aime beaucoup" et il m'embrassa. Au début, cela restait doux, puis peu à peu, cela devint de plus en plus passionné. Nous allâmes sur mon lit, je m'allongea et Newt se plaça au dessus de moi. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma joue pendant que l'autre était sur ma cuisse. Les miennes, quant à elles, sont sur sa chemise. Je les enleva et il commença à embrasser mon menton. Je respirai silencieusement près de son oreille et il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Il aspira pendant un temps ma peau et y laissa une marque, un suçon. Ainsi, il marqua son territoire, en m'appliquant ce signe voulant montrer que je lui appartient. Je sens sa bouche sur ma peau et ça me fait frémir. Son contact me rend faible, légère. Il passa ma chemise par dessus ma tête. Il m'enleva ma brassière. Je mis ma main dans la sienne. Et il plaça les siennes sur mes hanches.

J'émis alors un petit grognement quand je sentis ses lèvres se déplacer sur ma poitrine. Je l'attrapa par lesjoues et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il me déboutonna et me retira mon pantalon. Je fîs de même avec lui, mes lèvres ne le quittant jamais.

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Bordel, oui !"

Il se mit alors un préservatif. Puis il entra doucement en moi. Quant à moi, je gémissais dans notre baiser. Une de ses mains était sur ma taille tandis que sa bouche était dans mon cou. Tout s'était totalement arrêté pendant un moment, le temps était figé. Je me sentais comme au paradis. Tout était empli d'amour. Il commença à accélerer le rythme.

"Newt" grognais-je

"Julia" Il me regarda dans les yeux. "Je t'aime tellement." Il m'embrassa doucement. Ce dernier baiser ne fût long. Il s'enleva de moi, et je m'allongea sur sa poitrine.

"Je t'aime beaucoup aussi." Je l'embrassa une dernière fois et m'endormis, tout comme lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER !**

**La review qui m'a été laissée au dernier chapître a été transmise à l'auteure ;)**

**CHAPITRE 17**

******PDV de Julia******

******5 heures du matin******

Je dormais sur la poitrine de Newt quand soudain, il sortit rapidement du lit. J'ouvris mes yeux pour le voir torse-nu.

"Hey, chérie. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." lança-t-il avec un sourire doux sur son visage.

"C'est pas grave. Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je dois aller à la Maison avant que tout le monde se réveille. Mais si tu préfère, je vais voir Minho qui court partout dans tout le bloc et qui hurle à propos de petits Newtie."

"Laisse-le." dis-je. Il vint à moi et m'embrassa doucement. "A plus tard."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime encore plus fort."

"Tu rêves !" Il rigola et s'en alla vers la porte. "A plus."

"Bye." lui répondit-je et il sortit. Je m'allongea sur le lit. La nuit dernière était… Incroyable.

******PDV de Newt******

La nuit dernière a été… parfaite.. Je partais courir dans le Labyrinthe, mainte-

"Newt, tu m'écoutes ?" hurla Minho dans mes oreilles.

"Quo… Quoi ?" Pourquoi tu cries ?"

"Peut-être que tu va devoir me dire à quoi tu penses ?"

"Rien d'important." et je courus dans le Labyrinthe.

******QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD******

"-mais je t'aime encore plus fort" dit Julia

"Non, je t'ai-"

"Les gars, on a un problème !" cria Minho.

"Qu'esy-ce qu'il se passe ?" demandai-je

"Rob n'est pas encore revenu et il n'y a plus que deux minutes avant que les portes se referment."

******PDV de Julia******

"On peut envoyer quelqu'un le chercher ?" Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la fermeture des portes.

"C'est contre les règles." dit alors Gally

"Mais on parle de la vie d'une personne, là !" criai-je

"Je le vois !" hurla quelqu'un. Je vis le garçon courir mais les portes commençèrent à se refermer. J'essaya de courir aider le garçon mais Netw m'attrapa par la taille.

"Laisse moi y aller !" hurlais-je et alors les portes se refermèrent. Le garçon était piégé à l'intérieur du Labyrinthe.

"Vous l'avez abandonné !" Criais-je aux Blocards. "Il est mort parce-qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a essayé de l'aider !" Et je partis en courant.

Quand je fût dans ma chambre, je m'allongea sur le lit et commença à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit.I

"Shh… mon coeur. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé." dit alors Newt en me serrant contre lui.

"Non. Laisse moi tranquille."

"Julia, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. Merde… Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Va t'en !" criais-je et me retira de ses bras. "Juste… laisse-moi."

"Je suis désolé." s'excusa-t-il et il sortit de la pièce.


	18. Chapter 18

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18<strong>

****** 3 JOURS PLUS TARD******

Cela fait trois jours que les portes se sont refermées. Que Rob est mort dans le Labyrinthe. Que j'ai n'ai plus parlé à Newt. Que je n'ai plus parlé à personne. La première nuit fût la pire. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne le peux toujours pas. Newt vient me voir tous les jours, mais je ne le laisse pas parler. Il vient le matin avec des sandwiches et après le diner avec notre repas. Mais je ne le regarde jamais. Je ne peux pas. Je sais que les Blocards ont des règles, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout quand il s'agit de la vie d'une personne ! Je n'ai jamais parlé à Rob. Et maintenant, je me sens coupable parce-que je ne connaissais même pas son nom avant que Minho dise : _"Rob n'est pas encore revenu !"_. Mais la vie au Bloc n'a pas vraiment changée. Je ne travaille plus depuis ça, parce-que je me sens responsable de sa mort. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Je sais que c'est Newt alors je ne le regarda pas. Je sais que c'est lui, je sentis son odeur.

J'entendis ses pas. Je le sentis à coté de moi, et je voulais plus que tout le serrer contre moi. L'embrasser. Me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. De dire : _"Je suis désolé, je suis tellement idiote. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute." _Parce-que je sais qu'il ne voulait absolument pas la mort de Rob. Mais quand je me dit que si j'avais été toute heureuse dans ses bras pendant la mort de quelqu'un, ça aurait été mal de ma part. Et je l'aurais regretté. Ce n'est pas juste une crainte.

"Je suis désolé." je l'entendis prononcer, j'entendis sa voix. Quand je voulus le regarder…. Il était déja parti.

Et je me sentis coupable pour l'avoir rendu si triste.

******UN JOUR PLUS TARD******

******PDV de Newt******

Je mangeais mon diner. Tout le monde discutait. Ils étaient heureux. Ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Minho essaya de blaguer mais il abandonna parce-que moi, Alby et Gally ne le regardaient même pas. Puis quelqu'un s'asseya à coté de moi… Julia.

"Salut les garçons." dit-elle alors, mais elle était triste. "Je suis désolée pour…. vous savez. Je sais que vous avez des règles, ici. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre faute et je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère contre vous. Je suis désolée." et avant que je puisses la couper, elle partit en courant.

"J'y vais." dis-je en regardant les gars. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. "A plus tard." et je sortis. Je me rendit à sa chambre, mais elle n'était pas là. Je sûs immédiatement où elle se trouvait.

******PDV de Julia******

"Hey" j'entendis une voix familière. Newt.

"Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?" demandais-je avec un minuscule sourire. _Il est venu alors il l'est. Il est vraiment amoureux de moi._

******PDV de Newt******

Je savais qu'elle serait près de notre arbre.

"Hey" dis-je.

"Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?" me demanda-t-elle avec un tout petit sourire.

"Ce n'était pas si difficile." dis-je. "Parce-que je te connais." Je tenais ses mains, à présent.

"Je suis désolée." s'excusa-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Ne sois pas désolée. Tu as eu raison. On aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un pour l-"

"Non. Vous avez des règles ici et je-" Je la coupa par un baiser. Au début, cela la surprit puis elle me retourna le baiser.

"Tu ne peux pas te taire, pour une fois ?" demandais-je en souriant et nous arrêtames le baiser.

"Ecrase, tocard." et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

"Enfin !" j'entendis dire quelqu'un derrière nous. Je brisa le baiser et me retourna pour voir Minho, Gally et Alby arborant des sourires on ne peux plus narquois sur leur visages.

"Hum… Salut, les gars" lança Julia, intimidée.

"Alors, tout va bien se passer, à partir de maintenant ?" questionna Alby

"Ouais. Maintenant, je dois vous quitter et aller aider Poêle à la cuisine." Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue rapide et courus vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Que pensez vous de….<strong>

**La réconciliation de Newt et Julia ?**

**La réaction de Julia face aux portes qui se sont refermées ?**

**L'humour lourd de Minho ?**

_**LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW !**_


	19. AN

"_**Salut les amis ! Merci pour les 6.000 vues ! Vous déchirez ! HAPPY NEW(T) YEAR !"**_

_**Runners**_

_**Félicitations à elle pour ses 6.000 vues et merci à vous pour mes plus de 10.000 vues sur toutes les histoires, et pour Mémoire aussi, c'ets grâce à vous que Julia, Mélanie, Eliza, Beth et tous les autres (sur)vivent ! Vous êtes géniaux !**_


	20. Chapter 19

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS ET JAMES DASHNER**

**Je me suis liée d'amitié avec l'auteure qui est la fille la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontrée sur internet !**

**CHAPITRE 19**

******PDV de Julia******

"C'est bon de te revoir à la cuisine. Je me faisais vraiment chier sans toi." Avoua Poêle en faisant des boulettes de fromages et en épluchant des pommes de terre.

"Merci" Souriai-je. "Je suis trop contente de faire des boulettes de fromage, je me rappelle que j'adorais ça."

"Ne t'emballe pas autant. Je ne les fais sûrement pas aussi bien que ta grand-mère." Je rigolai à cette remarque.

"T'inquiète, je suis sûre que je ne me rappelle même pas de leurs goût." Il rigola avec moi.

******Plus tard******

Nous avions terminé de faire nos boulettes de fromages, et maintenant, j'en goûtai une pour être sûre que c'était comestible et que les Blocards pouvaient à leur tour en manger.

"Tu aimes ?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Non." répondis-je avec un visage impassible. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand je me mis à rire : "J'adore." J'attrapa une boulette avec une fourchette. "Tiens. Goûtes."

"D'accord" Accepta-t-il. J'attendis en le regardant pour enfin avoir un verdict de sa part. "Mon dieu, c'est délicieux !" Je lui lança mon sourire le plus mignon.

"On devrait tout ranger avant que-"

"Nan… Les Torcheurs s'en chargeront. Tu peux y aller et te reposer. C'était une semaine assez difficile pour toi.

"Pour tout le monde." Dis-je et puis j'eus un sourire. "Tu voudrais t'amuser un peu ,"

"A quoi tu penses ?" Demanda-t-il. Il est vraiment curieux.

"On va piéger Newt, Minho, Alby et Gally.

"Tu as déja fait le coup à Alby. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de récidiver ?"

"Bon, j'avoue, peut-être pas, mais et si Alby était avec nous ?"

"Ahhh… Ouais !"

"Youpiiiiiii !"hurlais-je. "J'vais chercher Alby !" et je m'en alla en courant.

******5 minutes plus tard******

"J'suis partant !" dis alors Alby.

"Sérieux ?!" Je n'arrivai pas à y croire.

"Ouais, je voudrais me venger de Minho." Il me regarda. "et oui, je sais que tu étais avec lui. Et oui, il me l'a dit.

"Le sale tocard !" Dis-je en essayant de faire mon air l plus méchant, mais tout ce que je réussit à faire, c'est faire rire Alby.

"C'était marrant, alors, t'as prévu de faire quoi ?"

"Tu vas voir."

******Quelques heures plus tard - La Maison*******

******PDV de Newt******

"Hey, Minho, t'aurais pas vu Julia ?" lui demandais-je.

"Hmmm… Non, je crois pas."

"Hé, panique pas, elle devrait être à la cuisine avec Poêle." lança Gally.

"Okay, merci."

"Attend, on viens avec toi." J'ouvris la porte et sortit, quand tout à coup, moi, Gally et Minho glissâmes sur quelque chose. Je m'étalai sur mon estomac et Gally sur Minho. Quand j'entendis un rire, je le releva imméditatement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Julia pendant un moment. Elle me fit un rire narquois et regarda Gally et Minho. J'essaya de ne pas rire, mais j'échoua.

******PDV de Julia******

"-on a beurré tout le sol près de la porte" Expliqua Alby.

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'on a glissé." déduisa Gally. Il ne rigolais pas à cette petite blague.

"Exactement."

"Je ne savais pas qu tu pouvais être aussi diabolique" lança Minho à Julia avec un visage fermé. "J'adore ça." Nous rigolâmes tous ensembles. "mais ne recommence JAMAIS, t'as compris ?"

"D'accord, ne te fais pas dessus"

"Oh ça, tu vas le regretter !" lança Minho et commença à me chatouiller.

"ARRÊTE !" rigolais-je mais il n'en fit rien. "Newt-hahaha- aide moi !"

"Hum-hum, tu devrais t'en sortir sans mon aide."

"S'IL TE PL-hahaha-AIT MINHO ARRÊTE !" J'explosais de rire, puis je sentis un bras autour de ma taille. Newt.

"C'est bon, Minho." Dit-il et Minho s'arrêta. "J'ai une bien meilleure punition." Il m'attrapa dans ses bras et courus avec moi en direction de la forêt. Il s'arrêta quand nous eûmes rejoint le lac.

"Newt, n'y penses même -" Je ne pus finir car il me jetta dans le lac. J'eus alors une idée.

"Aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas nager !" hurlais-je et fît comme si je ne savais vraiment pas.

"Oh, merde" Il enleva son sweat et sauta dans l'eau. Puis je me jetta sur son dos et lui plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Alors, Mino, Poêle, Alby et Gally apparûrent. Je lâcha Newt et rigolais-je.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, tous les deux ?!" cria Alby.

"J'ai cru que Julia coulait alors j'ai sauté dans le lac pour l'aider, mais elle m'a plongé sous l'eau."

"C'est pas vous qui nageaient dans ce lac il y a quelques semaines ?" demanda Gally.

"C'est pas ma faute si je suis une putain de bonne actrice !" dis-je et me mit à rire.

"Allez, venez, c'est l'heure du diner !" annonça Poêle. Nous sortîmes du lac et Newt m'enfila son pull.

"Merci." dis-je et il plaça un de ses bras autour de ma taille et me chuchota à l'oreille.

"Je ferais tout pour ma princesse" Je souriai et nous allions nous embrasser quand Minho hurla :

"Bon, vous venez, les gars ?!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello :) Voici un chapitre assez court mais inévitable :) Je voudrais remercier Julia, enfin, runners, qui est toujours aussi adorable et qui m'a tellement gâtée de compliments au dernier chapître (I would like to thanks Julia, I mean, runners, who's always so adorable with me and who spoil me of compliments in her last chapter of Memory 3 )**

**CHAPITRE 20**

******PDV de Julia******

"Julia" Je sentis quelqu'un agiter mon épaule.

"Ouais ?"

"J'ai dit que les boulettes de fromages étaient délicieuses." Lança Minho en mangeant. Je lui lança un sourire et bailla.

"Julia, ça va, ma belle ?" Demanda Newt.

"Yep. Je suis juste fatiguée, j'vais me coucher. Bye !"

"Salut." me répondirent-ils. Je m'en alla pour ma chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Je ferma les yeux et m'endormis.

_SOUVENIR_

**(NDA : PJ signifie Petite Julia)**

Je suis debout et j'observe mon "petit" moi jouer à des jeux avec Natalie. J'ai environ 12 ans et Naty, 8. Mes parents regardent la télévision. Ils ne semblent pas heureux.

"_Jak można być tak głupim!?" (Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi stupide ?!") Ma mère éclate de fureur._

"_Kochanie spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze" (Calme-toi, chérie, tout ira bien) Répond mon ère en enlacant ma mère._

"_Mamo co się stało?" (Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?) Questionne PJ._

"_Nic skarbie, nic" (Rien, mon bébé, rien) Elle me fait un calin._

_Puis la scène change._

"_Skarbie schowaj się! Nie mogą was znaleść!" (Chérie, tu dois te cacher ! Il ne doivent pas te trouver !)_

"_Mamo co się dzieje?" (Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!)_

"_Pilnuj Naci" (Prends soin de Naty) Mon père me fait un gros calin._

_"Pamiętaj, że bardzo was żne co się stanie" (N'oublie pas qu'on t'aime. On t'aime très fort, quoi qu'il arrive.) Il enferme PJ et ma petite soeur dans les toilettes._

"_Julciu co się dzieje?" (Julia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!) Elle me demande en me serrant contre elle._

"_Nie mam pojęcia" (Je n'en ai aucune idée) Je la sers à mon tour. Puis j'entends ma mère hurler. Un type m'embarque moi et ma soeur dans un énorme van._

"_Gdzie są moi rodzice?" (Où sont mes parents ?!) J'hurle d'une voix déchirante._

"_Quoi ?" Demande-t-il._

"_Où sont mes parents ?"_

"_Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant."_

"_SI, C'EST IMPORTANT !" _

"_What?" he asked_

"_Where are my parents?"_

"_It's no important now."_

"_IT IS IMPORTANT." Je lui donne une claque au visage. "Maintenant, SALE CONNARD, tu vas me dire OU ILS SONT ?!"_

_Quelqu'un plaça un pistolet sur ma tempe. J'entends ma soeur hurler et pleurer mais PJ s'en contre fiche._

"_Il n'y a pas besoin d'en arriver là" Dit-il au gars qui a pointé son arme sur mon visage. Il lui arracha des mains._

"_Ils sont morts." NON ! NON ! NON ! Je commence à le frapper et le ruer de coups et le type avec le pistolet me donna un coup de crosse._

"Julia, debout !" J'entendis Newt. Je m'asseya, l'enlaça et pleura. J'avais pleuré toute la nuit.

"Shhh…. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve."

"Non...non, c'était bien plus que ça. Répondis-je en pleurant très fort et à chaudes larmes.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda Alby.

"Un autre souvenir."


	22. Chapter 21

**Encore un nouveau chapître pour rattraper mon retard :) PS : L'auteur de cet fiction a créer une nouvelle fiction appelée "Easy" (facile) alors je vous invite à aller la lire (si votre anglais est bon, bien sûr !)**

CHAPITRE 21

****PDV de Julia****

"-Et après, il a dit que…" Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, pas à ça ! "Qu'ils étaient… Ils sont…" Je pris une bouffée d'air "Ils sont morts." Et je recommença à verser mes larmes. Newt était toujours enlacé à moi.

"Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." lança Newt et Alby s'en alla de la chambre, suivi par les autres garçons. "Dors un peu, ma belle."

"Je-Je peux pas." sanglotais-je

"Tout ira bien. Je reste avec toi."

"Merci." Je l'embrassa. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Ma tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Ses bras étaient autour de ma taille et il me déposait des baisers en ne cessant de me dire "Tout ira bien, tu es en sécurité tant que tu es ici, avec nous, avec moi." et doucement, je tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans que pour autant, ces mots hantaient ma tête "_Ils sont morts."_


	23. Chapter 22

**Cadeau de… Ben de…. Noë...âquiversaire ! Noëaquiversaire, c'est ça !**

CHAPITRE 22

****PDV de 3 personnes****

"Elle pourrait détruire toute l'expérience" affirma Amaryl.

"Oui, mais elle pourrait aussi être la clé du remède." Ajouta Will.

"C'est rien qu'une gamine stupide, ok ? Elle ne peut pas être le remède !" Contredit Amaryl.

"Que tout le monde se la ferme ! Peut-être que son sang est divergent mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je suis d'accord avec Amaryl. Elle est définitivement pas le remède, mais elle pourrait nous y conduire." Ross finissa son monologue.

"Alors… On fait quoi, maintenant ?" demanda Will

"Ne laissez pas Mme. Ave et Jansos au courant de ses souvenirs. Même si votre vie en dépend, car c'est le cas. Pigé ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr."


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

****PDV de Julia****

"T'es sûre que c'est une bonne i-"

"Oui, Newt, j'en suis sûre." J'inspira. "Tu devrais aller dans le Labyrinthe et moi aider Poêle-à-frire à la cuisine, d'ailleurs, il y a dix minutes que je devrais y être."

"D'accord, mais si quelque chose arriv-"

"Tout va bien se passer." Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue. "Maintenant, bouge toi le cul et va dans ce Labyrinthe !" Rigolais-je

"Bye."

"Bye." Je m'en alla vers la cuisine. "Hey, Poêle. Désolée, je suis en retard mais parfois, Newt est vraiment agaç-"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?"

"Je… travaille ?"

"Ouais, j'avais deviné." rétorqua Poêle, perspicace. "Ecoute, Julia? Je t'ai entendue hurler la nuit dernière et je pense que tu devrais arrêter de travailler pendant quelques jours."

"Non, Poêle, je vais bien, vraiment."

"D'accord, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, fais-moi signe, okay ?"

"Bien sûr." souriais-je "Alors… chef, qu'allons-nous cuisiner aujourd'hui ?"

"A toi de me le dire."

"Hmmm…. J'ai pensé à des lasagnes."

****PLUS TARD****

"Miam !" Se réjouissa Gally.

"Tu veux rire ? C'est délicieux. Meilleur que les boulettes de fromages !" Avoua Minho.

"Merci les garçons. Vous auriez pas vu Newt ."

"Non, il n'est pas encore rentré."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller le chercher ?" demandais-je

"Julia… Tu sais que c'est impossible.

"Ouais, c'est juste… Peu importe." Je partis vers la cuisine. Je pris une pomme et un couteau. Je tenta de la couper mais m'ouvris la main. "Aïe." Puis quelqu'un courus dans la cuisine.

"Julia ! Les portes sont à deux doigts de se refermer et Newt n'est pas revenu !" Je détala vers les portes. J'attendis alors de longues minutes quand je l'aperçus. Il essayait de courir mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il boitait. Le sang coulait à flot de sa jambe. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse m'arrêter, je courus vers les portes et tenta de retenir l'une d'entre elle, elle semblèrent s'arrêter. Alby et Minho coururent dans le Labyrinthe et emmenèrent Newt en dehors. Quand ils fûrent sortis, les portes continuèrent à se refermer et je fit abstraction.


	25. Chapter 24

**TOUT APPARTIENT A RUNNERS, CETTE FILLE EXTRAORDINAIRE ET MA PETITE POLONAISE PRÉFÉRÉE !**

CHAPITRE 24

****PDV de Newt****

Julia se retira des deux portes et s'écroula sur le sol. Elles continuèrent de bouger une nouvelle fois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?" demanda Alby. Clint emmena Julia à la Maison.

"Viens, t'as besoin d'aide, toi aussi." Me chuchota Jeff.

"D'accord." J'essaya de marcher, mais cela était difficile alors Minho et Alby m'offrirent leur aide.

"Tu t'es fais quoi à la jambe, hein, tocard ?" Questionna Minho.

"Une saloperie de Griffeur" **(NDA : Non, Newt n'a pas essayé de se suicider, un griffeur l'a vraiment attaqué)**

"Mais tu t'es pas fait piqué ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir été piqué ?"

"Nan." Nous marchâmes et entrâmes dans l'une des chambres des Med-Jacks. Julia état allongée, inconsciente, sur un lit.

"Comment elle va ?" demandais-je à Clint.

"Pas mal, elle devrait bientôt émerger. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi son sang a stoppé les portes ?" Trois d'entre nous demandèrent.

"Aucune idée." avoua Alby. "Aucun d'entre nous n'en a une."

"Ok. Newt, allonge-toi sur un lit, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à ta jambe." M'ordonna Jeff.

"Un Rassemblement est prévu une fois que vous aurez terminé, d'accord ?" Lança Alby.

"Ouais."

******NUIT******

"Tu devrais passer la nuit ici, je viendrais demain d'ausculter à nouveau." Dit alors Jeff.

"D'accord." Je m'allongea sur un lit. Julia était toujours dans le coma. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter à son sujet.

"-nne nuit" j'entendis Jeff. Avant que je ne puisses le lui souhaiter en retour, il s'en alla de la pièce. Je ferma mes yeux et m'endormis.

****PDV de Julia****

_SOUVENIR_

J'ouvre mes yeux, mais je ne suis pas au Bloc. Je suis dans une voiture. Ma soeur pleure.

I opened my eyes, but I wasn't in the Glade. I was in a car. My sister was crying.

"Hej Nacia nie płacz" (Hey, Natalie, ne pleure pas.)

"Julcia? J-ja m-myślałam, że-" (J'ai pensé que-)

"Dégagez de la voiture" Un homme nous hurle dessus. Mon "petit" moi et ma soeur sortons de l'auto. Il se tiennent devant un immense bâtiment. "V'nez. Rentrez là-dedans." PJ et Natalie rentrent dedans. A l'intérieur se trouve un tas de gens en veste blanche. Partout, il est écrit WCKD. Un homme me porte moi et ma soeur dans ses bras. Nous commençons à le battre, mais ils nous séparent. Je m'allonge sur le sol et pleure si fort que je n'ai même pas réalisé que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce. Un garçon d'environ 13 ans court vers PJ **(NDT : Rappelez-vous ! Cela veut désigner la ****p****etite ****J****ulia.) **et lui fait un calin.

"Shhh… Tout va bien se passer" Il dit. Il a des cheveux blonds et un accent britannique. _Newt._

"I-ils ont tu-tués mes pa-parents et em-embarqué ma soeur loin d-de moi." dis-je en pleurant.

"Je sais. Ils ont fait pareil avec moi. A chacun d'entre nous."

"Nous ?" PJ s'arrête alors de pleurer et regarde le petit Newt dans les yeux. "Ils y a encore des… enfants comme nous ?"

"Ouais." Il me sourit tristement. "T'inquiète pas, ils ne vont rien faire de mal à ta soeur."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui… Je te le promets." Je lui souris faiblement. Il me sourit gentillement en retour.

"Merci beaucoup, euh…."

"Tho- Je veux dire Newt"

"Julia" Nous nous relevons. "Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire avant de dire "Newt" ?"

"Mon vrai prénom."

"Hey, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, mais tu n'est pas obligé de me dire un faux-nom."

"C'est pas ça. Ici, les scientifiques nous donnent un autre nom. Tu vas en avoir un, toi aussi."

"Quel est ton vrai prénom ?"

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Je ne voudrais pas nous mettre en danger." J'acquiesce sur ces mots et m'assois sur un des lits.

"Thomas."

"Que viens-tu de dire ?

"Thomas." Je souris.

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Thomas."

"De même, Julia, mais je t'en prie, ne m'appelle pas Thomas quand les scientifiques peuvent nous entendre."

"D'accord. Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Oui, va-y."

"Tu viens d'Angleterre ?"

"Je suppose que mon accent t'as aidé, hein ?"

"Ouais."

(Puis la scène changea.)

"Voici Minho, Alby, Gally, Poêle et ma petite soeur Nicole."

Salut" PJ leur dit.

"Hey" lancèrent Minho, Alby, Gally et Poêle. Puis Nicole marche vers moi et me serre contre elle.

"Je suis désolée." elle dit. "Mais tu es la première fille depuis que Teresa a rejoint le WICKED et c'était vraiment dur d'être la seule fille avec trente mecs ici."

"Ça va." PJ sourit. "Je m'en fiche parce-que tu es en train de me faire un calin, là." Elle rigole. Ils commencèrent à discuter quand Julia se relève. "Nacia"(Diminutif de Nathalie)

PJ hurle après qu'elle remarqua sa petite soeur, enfin, ma petite soeur. Elle s'élance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras.

"Jesteś cała?" (Est-ce que ça va ?!)

"Julcia ja chcę do mamy" (Julia, je veux Maman) Elle pleure.

"Wiem skarbie" ( Je sais, ma puce)

Puis la scène change à nouveau.

"Vous avez 30 minutes pour faire ce test. Bonne chance." Affirme une femme. PJ, Newt, Nicole, Minho, Alby, Gally, Naty et les autres garçons sont assis en face d'ordinateurs et ils font des tests.

Puis la scène change encore.

PJ est dans sa/ma chambre et celle de Newt (Ils la partagent.) PJ semble avoir 14 ans, maintenant. Newt entre dans la chambre.

"Hey" lance-t-il.

"Hey."

"Un truc ne va pas ?"

"Non, j'ai juste…. Peu importe." Il prend ma main.

"Tout ce que tu penses est important."

"Non, ça l'est pas."

"Pour moi, ça l'est."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce-que tu es importante à mes yeux." PJ sourit. "Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas."

"Tu crois que tout ça a une fin ? Qu'un beau jour, ils vont nous laisser partir et nous laisser vivre comme avant ?"

"J'sais pas, mais tant que nous sommes ensemble, je veux bien rester ici" Nous sourions mutuellement et allons nous coucher."

******BLOC******

******PDV de Newt******

"Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?!" Hurlais-je à Jeff.

"Détends ton string, mec ! On veut tous qu'elle se réveille, mais elle a besoin de temps pour se retrouver sa forme !"

"Ouais, désolé. Je suis juste…." Fis-je remarquer.

"On sait." Entendis-je Alby derrière nous.

"On est là, avec toi." Minho entra.

"Merci, les gars." Souriais-je doucement. Soudain, Julia commença à marmonner et crier.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey tout le monde ! Ouin, je suis malade comme un fondu ! Bref, voici le chapitre ! IL APPARTIENT A RUNNERS**

CHAPITRE 25

****PDV de Julia****

_SOUVENIR_

Je me relève, je veux dire, PJ se relève dans un pré. Il pleut très fort et PJ est mouillée. Quelqu'un place une veste sur mes/ses bras. "Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?" demanda Newt.

"C'est notre seule fois où nous sommes autorisés à sortir cette semaine." Affirma PJ avec un sourire.

"Mais tu vas tomber malade. Tu sais bien que Janson n'acceptera pas ça."

"J'en ai rien a foutre de ce qu'il pense."

"Tu devrais pas dire ça, ils peuvent t'entendre. Je te rappelle qu'il y a des caméras partout."

"La pluie est trop forte pour qu'il puisses entendre quoi que ce soit, Thomas."

"Je sais, Julia."

"J'aime quand tu dis mon prénom."

"Tu dirais la même chose à n'importe qui qui prononcerais ce prénom. Tu déteste que tout le monde t'appelle Marie."

"Et toi ? Quand ils t'appellent Newt ou ta soeur Nicole ?" Je me retourna pour lui faire face.

"C'est vrai, mais je préfère être obéissant et suivre les règles."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, t'étais pas le "type obéissant". Je me rappelle très bien de comment toi et Minho avaient piégé Amelia."

"C'était marrant, mais ils ne vont pas nous garder longtemps si on ne les écoute pas."

"Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'obéisse à des gens qui ont sûrement tués mes parents, Thomas." dis-je doucement en lui donnant un petit coup sur la poitrine.

"Tu veux dire quoi par "sûrement" ?"

"Je crois qu'ils sont en vie."

"Julia, t'as bien entendu le coup de feu et le soldat te dire qu'ils étaient morts."

"Je les crois pas."

Il y eu une minute de silence quand je lança : "Et j'ai entendu qu'un seul coup de feu. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tué un de mes parents."

"T'y crois vraiment ?" Il pris ma main dans les siennes.

"J'suis pas sûre, mais la réponse est sûrement dans le bureau d'Ava." Je le regardais dans les yeux.

"Tu veux aller dans le bureau de Mme. Paige juste pour vérifier si tes parents sont vraiment morts ?! Julia, c'est de la folie !"

"Mais je suis folle, d'accord ? Et je m'inquiète pour mes parents, et si ils sont en vie, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour les retrouver. T'es pas obligé de m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas m'arrêter !" Et soudain, il fît une chose que j'eus toujours désiré mais jamais envisagé. Il m'embrassa. Au début, mon petit moi était un peu confuse, mais elle prit part au baiser.

"Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?" Demanda Newt après s'être éloigné de moi.

La scène changea.

PJ était dans un bureau blanc. Elle regardait autour de la pièce et commença ses recherches dans les tiroirs. Il y a avait un tiroir avec ma photo. PJ l'ouvrit. Il y avait un tas de papiers…. Je pense qu'il s'agissait des résultats des tests. "100%, 100%, 100%, sang : plus rouge que la normale, yeux qui changent de teintes, pas Braise."

PJ lisait cette paperasse, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur d'autres documents. "Parents en vie… non immunisés."

"Julia, on doit bouger." PJ se releva et remis les papiers en place.

"Ils sont en vie" PJ cria en chuchotant avec de la joie emplie dans sa voix. Newt la prit dans ses bras et tourna.

"C'est génial." murmura t-il dans son oreille quand ils furent debout l'un contre l'autre.

La scène changea de décor.

"Ils ne peuvent pas t'embarquer !" PJ pleurait contre l'épaule de Newt. "Tu ne te rappellera pas de moi."

"Shhh… Ils peuvent me voler ma mémoire, mais jamais ils ne voleront l'amour que j'ai pour toi." PJ le regarda dans les yeux. "On va trouver une solution, je t'emmenerais loin du WICKED et nous vivrons une vie normale. Je te le promets."

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. Quelque chose de mal est en train de se produire dehors. Le monde change, mais pas en bien."

"Je sais, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te trouver, pour être avec toi, pour me réveiller tous les jours auprès de toi, pour rire avec toi. Juste pour être à tes cotés le plus souvent possible et quand tu as besoin de moi." PJ l'embrassa passionément. "Je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime tellement aussi." lança PJ et pleura de nouveau comme devant un film triste. Puis quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre et embarqua Newt. PJ courus vers lui et essaya de heurter les gardes, en vain. Newt l'embrassa une dernière fois et laissa les gardes l'emporter.

Puis tout devint noir, tout disparu et je revenais à _moi même_.

****PDV de Newt****

"Julia, tu m'entends ?" Dis-je après qu'elle eus ouvert les yeux.

"Newt…." Elle s'asseya et commença à pleurer.

"Shhh…" Je le pris dans mes bras. "Tout va bien."

"Newt, J-je… Je me souviens." Je m'arrêta de la serrer et la regarda dans les yeux.

"De quoi te souviens-tu ?"

"M-ma soeur and la tienne-"

"J'ai une soeur ?!"

"Ouais... Peut-tu aller chercher Alby ?"

"Oh, oui, désolé. Je reviens dans pas longtemps." Je me releva mais Julia m'arrêta.

"Je t'aime tellement."

'Je t'aime tellement aussi." Je l'embrassa et sortis de la pièce.

****PDV de Julia****

"C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle." dis-je et Alby inclina la tête.

"Cela ne nous dis pas pourquoi ton sang a arrêté les portes" lança Gally.

"Désolé, les gars, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens." Newt plaça son bras autour de moi et embrassa ma tête.

"C'est pas grave" me lança t-il.

"Newt a raison. Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer." affirma Minho.

"Tu te fous de moi ?! J'ai dormi… j'sais pas, une semaine ? Alors s'il teplait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… Laisse moi sortir !"

"D'accord." accepta Minho. "Au fait, c'est bon de te revoir parmis nous."

"Merci." Je l'enlaça lui, Alby, Gally et Newt se joignit à nous.


End file.
